A Forsaken Destiny
by Lady K.I.L. Zenith
Summary: Sirius Black falls through the Veil into the Eleventh Doctor's TARDIS causing the events of the Harry Potter series to change.
1. Unexpected Visitor

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Doctor Who nor Harry Potter. I would like to express my gratitude towards J.K. Rowling as well as the authors of Doctor Who making my fanfic possible.

The Doctor and his companions, Amy and Rory, were safely taking a break from traveling after returning from Third Reich's Germany and encountering a dangerous, but confused River Song. Melody Pond just discovered that she was River Song after trying so hard to kill the Doctor- only knowing a promise of an exciting future awaits her with this man, River used her remaining regenerations to save his life. Doctor needed to cope with the shock of nearly getting murdered by one of his closest confidants. He knew that the Ponds needed to cope with the idea that they had lived a bizarre scenario: Melody Pond grew up along side them. Sadly and understandably, that was not enough for Amy and Rory. No one expects themselves raising their daughter as their best friend. Well, some people view children rearing as such but they do, as adults, watch their child grow into an adult. Those same parents may never have the unique experience of growing up at the same time as your child.

Everyone is now somewhat enjoying a reprieve, if possible, from real life after trying to wrap their minds around what had happened. The Doctor did not know what Rory was up to at that moment but he did have a guess on what Amy is doing. Amy would be involve with some aspect of Harry Potter. She may be re-reading the novels or writing fanfiction but he knew what ever Amy is doing, it involves Harry Potter. The Doctor figured that this may be her coping mechanism but he felt that it was stifling. In her everyday life, Amy was seeing ties to Harry Potter. She sorted everyone, except herself, in the Tardis. Rory, the Last Centurion, is a Gryffindor because he waited for nearly two thousand years for her return as well as doing anything he could, walked through a fire, to protect her. The Doctor was placed in Ravenclaw because as she stated "It's the obvious choice for you." The Tardis was a hatstall between Ravenclaw and Slytherin but was ultimately placed in Ravenclaw because "she couldn't bear being separated from her boy". Amy did not know what house she should be placed in and she felt it was going to be more difficult when Rory told her that she encompassed all of the houses good traits. Until Rory made it easy for her by telling her that he would want her to be sorted in Gryffindor because like the Doctor and the Tardis' situation, he would want her in the same house.

River had been placed in Slytherin, due to mostly her cunning, and was the center of all of Amy's Harry Potter fanfiction. The Doctor figured that this could give Amy an odd sense of watching River grow up- all those strange years were years River Song was a witch and needed magical training so she went to Hogwarts where she was proudly placed in Slytherin. He supported Amy's friendship as well as Rory supported the love he has for Amy by reading some of her stories. They were great but the Doctor felt her stories were too involved. If she wasn't careful, she was going to spend most of her time dreaming instead of living. He decided to put that problem on the backburner and resume his book for now.

The Doctor was currently enjoying reading next to his console. He had found a book called Before Tomorrowland by Brad Bird, Jonathan Case, Jeff Jensen and Damon Lindelof. It was about a secret society, Plus Ultra, trying to come out publicly, despite working against an unknown adversary, in 1939 including all of the possibilities of another world. Like some of his books, the Doctor does not really know where this particular book came from; he didn't know if it had been a gift or a departing companion left it by accident. There were no inscription in the front.

The Doctor braced himself for the onslaught of memories that were rushing towards him. He had found a book that was left by his Sarah Jane Smith, the book was The House at Pooh Corner by A.A. Milne. That was a book he treasured. He'll be needing it soon for solace.

The day was coming too soon, the day he was told that his Sarah Jane passed away from cancer. He would receive the information from the hospital and would have to pass it on to his other incarnations: The third, fourth, and tenth ones. Him, the Doctor, who did not like endings having to share this ending three times. He will be attending the funeral for the fourth, and last time soon. He remembered being the other Doctors so he knew the part he had to play so well. It did not make it less difficult though. He would see the sadness, despair in the eyes of his third incarnation, he would see his fourth incarnation crumple from the news, and he would see tears that rolled down his tenth incarnation's face. He remembered being them, seeing his exhausted, sad, and frail face because he was hardly able to keep it together. It was like feeling all of his incarnations feelings at once. He had to face reality and be brave for his fourth incarnation's sake. He took a comforting thought that after the funeral, all of his incarnations and K-9 were at Sarah Jane's graveside.

The Doctor rubbed his eye and returned to his book. He felt it was a nice escape until he encountered the Nazis. Thankfully these Nazis were confined to a book and were not after the Doctor.

The Doctor was absolutely enthralled by Before Tomorrowland and he only wished a couple of times that at least one writer came back and read the whole novel before publishing it. There were a few grammar mistakes and he was not sure he was going to have all his questions answered. But the book did have a comic book in the back which delighted the Doctor. He even eagerly waited until the character received his comic book before reading it. It had a neat cryptogram at the back, intriguing the Doctor further.

The Doctor had been a tad upset when he had reached page 140 where the "robot" had decoded the last part of the message: "WE ARE WAITING FOR YOU". Nothing irritated his sore ego more when the authors made the claim that the "robot" solved the puzzle in 0.7 seconds. He had been trying to solve it and thought that the numbers that Faustus said earlier had correlated with the letters of this puzzle- it didn't. Yet the excitement of trying to solve a puzzle still coursed through his veins that he had to find more puzzles. The Doctor actually wondered if Plus Ultra was real. He knew that there were plenty of think tanks in the past and tried to remember the ones he had been apart of and their corresponding members. Of course, a member could be in multiple think tanks so he decided to search the database. He found a website called Plus Ultra Society which had a blue and orange background that asked for a password. He put his name and the date he usually joined a think tank in but was unsuccessful so he started putting his companions' names and dates of when he first encountered them. None had panned out so far. Then he decided to put the characters from the book in the space. Nothing. Nada. Zip. He wanted to see if he can crack this puzzle and be able to log in. He had tried the characters with significant dates. What clicked for him was putting Nikola Tesla in with the date of 1893 World's Fair- he felt that there was something significant in the World's Fair to match up a storyline that is encouraging futuristic endeavors. Finally when he was about to give up he remembered that Walt Disney was involved in 1964 World's Fair as well as having a theme park called Tomorrowland. So in his scratched out notes he wrote Disney's full name, when that had failed he put in initials.

 _PlUS ULTRA- NIKOLA TESLA 511893 NT511893 ALBERT EINSTEIN 4301939 AE4301939 Alexandre Gustave Eiffel 561889 AGE 561889 Walter Elias Disney 4221964? *WED4221964*_

He had logged on to the website. The Doctor was able to view old documents of Walt Disney, quite a few said "For Eyes Only Destroy After Reading", and able to view a picture of Disney with Amelia Earhart. There were a few pictures of Disney's Attractions espescially Tomorrowland. Seeing these items gave the Doctor a rather good idea, an idea that would hopefully help Amy.

The Doctor was going to take Amy, Rory and even River to Orlando, Florida, United States, Earth. They were going to do what any family would, they were going to bond over a trip at Disney World as well as going to Universal Studios. This would give him the opportunity to enjoy solving more puzzles at Disney World, get to view Tomorrowland, and the chance to allow for the Ponds to have more bonding time with their daughter. They most definitely be spending time at the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. He could almost see River's face as he thought of breaking her out of her cell and telling her about this vacation. He was willing to bet that Amy was going to buy River any Slytherin souvenir that she could get her hands on. In Amy's fanfiction, River is a Slytherin Beater. The Doctor was going to have to tell River to grin and bear it, wear the Slytherin regalia occasionally for her mother's sake.

"AMY! RORY! COME TO THE CONSOLE ROOM NOW!"

The Doctor having a big grin plastered on his face was greeted with curious and questioning looks as Rory and Amy were running in to the Console Room. Now, the Doctor knew how Rory was spending his time: swimming. He actually thought Rory had been reviewing medical textbooks. He was correct about Amy though, clutched tightly in her hand was her copy of Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire.

As he opened his mouth to give them the good news when something had distracted him. Someone had flickered behind Amy and Rory. He was wearing what may be a cloak or a robe but the expression on his face look like he was on top of the world with that huge smile soon to be looking very menacing. The man was drenched with sweat and his face had a waxy look to it as well as being gaunt. His black curly hair was unkempt. The Doctor was looking at a man who did not care about himself. That makes a dangerous man.

During the time the Doctor was looking at this unexpected visitor, Amy and Rory turned around, kept an eye on him like the man was a Weeping Angel, and backed away slowly. The question of why the Doctor had called them disappeared from their minds as they all wonder who is this man and how did he get in the TARDIS.

The Doctor did not failed to notice that the man was holding a stick in his right hand.


	2. Introductions and Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Harry Potter or Doctor Who.

"Who are you? Where am I?" the stranger asked with his grey eyes darting over the place as his stick rose a bit higher.

The Doctor tried placing his most disarming smile because he could understand how insecure the man must be feeling by suddenly appearing in a strange "room" and with three people he has never met before. The Doctor really wished his companions would do the same so this man could see a man that was all chin and forehead with flyaway hair, a long, red-haired girl with long legs, and a man that was all nose, but all with welcoming smiles. He was not going to be lucky- Rory and Amy both were staring intently at the man like he was either a Weeping Angel or The Silence.

The Doctor was a bit curious about the man's stick. The man did not look like a primitive man for this stick to be a blunt weapon. He wondered if there was a dart inside the stick, where the man could just push a button, and it can shoot out at his enemy as a projectile. He knew a bloke, a Xing, who could bristle the hair on his chin like a blow-dart. It was used as security precautions- the potential thief would then be found handcuffed to the entrance of Scotland Yard.

The Doctor realized both Amy and Rory were studying the stranger, as the Doctor was doing so, that none of them answered the man's questions. The stranger looked like he was soon to be ticked-off.

"These are the Ponds, Amy and Rory," said the Doctor gesturing over to his companions, "and I'm," as he is straightening his bow-tie, "The Doctor. You are in the TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension in Space, so basically you are in a time machine that can travel anywhere." The Doctor did not fail to notice how the man's grey eyes lit up when he heard that he was in a time machine. "Who are you and how did you wind up in my time machine? To make it easier for you, what were you doing before you came here?"

"You're Sirius Black."

All eyes clamped onto Amy Pond as she said this statement. The Doctor's grin got bigger when he asked her, "Did you wish really hard, hoping this would happen?" This question was asked at the same time as the man growled, "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, no." groaned Rory as he moved to shield Amy from this man.

"What are you doing?" hissed Amy as Rory looked over his shoulder to tell her he was protecting her. Rory, quietely as he could, hissed back, "If this man is who you say he is, then he is dangerous. He only needs two words to be able to kill us."

"What? I thought you liked the Harry Potter series. Sirius Black is one of the good guys."

"I liked them when I knew there were no such things as wizards, that they were just a story. Now, that we can easily get killed, not so much! We are aware that Sirius Black is one of the good guys but does he know that we do not mean any harm? I didn't think wizards were possible." muttered Rory.

"Not too long ago, Rory, you were were inside a robot that resembled your wife, Amy. I would think, by now, that you would know that there is no such thing as impossibilities in this universe. Amy, the man has asked you a question. I think it is time for you to give him an answer." the Doctor said as he eyed the stick, that possibly could be a wand, being raised threateningly like it could curse them any second. "We do not wish you to be harmed nor do we want to be harmed ourselves. We're muggles or closest to being one." said the Doctor in one breath.

"Right, yes. You're Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, apart of the Harry Potter series." as Amy walked to the side of Rory, showing Sirius Black Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire . "The series is about a boy who discovers he is a wizard and he goes to-"

"Hogwarts. I know, as you said, I'm Harry's godfather. But what is this book? I didn't think the Ministry of Magic would allow Harry's life story to be published for muggles to read. You're timetravellers? Is this a history book of some sort? How did you come by it?" asked Sirius.

"No, we thought the Harry Potter series were a work of fiction. It is sold in the Children's Literature section of the book store." Rory gulped as Amy walked towards the man handing him the book. He was feeling a little braver but with quiet politeness asked, "How do we know he is Sirius Black? I'm pretty sure that most of the world knows about the Harry Potter series. I mean he could be some random guy who does cosplay, been concussed, and accidentally been yanked out of the sky. Do you know when any of the conventions start?"

"Rory, calm down. If you're really Sirius Black, do something magical. Please." requested the Doctor with all smiles.

The fez that was on the console caught on fire causing an injure look on the Doctor's face and Rory yanking Amy back behind him.

Seeing the Doctor's face, Sirius Black pulled out a black hankerchief that had been wrapped around a two-way mirror. He deposited the mirror back into his pocket and transfigured the hankerchief into a pointy hat, a wizard's hat.

The Doctor looked like a delighted child when he placed the hat on his head. "So, Mr. Black, how did you wind up in my TARDIS? What were you doing beforehand?"

"Please, call me Sirius; Mr. Black is my father. Also, the back on this book did happen. Harry was in the Tri-Wizards Tournament and he did go to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys and Hermione Granger. This happened last year." The Doctor, Amy, and Rory stiffen at that statement. "What I was doing before I somehow found myself in your TARDIS? I was at the Ministry of Magic, my godson was tricked into going there and was ambushed by Death Eaters. I was with a group coming to their rescue." Sirius puffed out his chest and beamed, "They really didn't need our help. We were only there for support. I was fighting with my ex-cousin Bellatrix Lestrange when she hit me with some spell. I had fallen through the Veil and wound up in your TARDIS."

Sirius looked around, then asked, "Is this purgatory?" All of them heard Rory snort at this statement.

"No! You're inside my TARDIS. It does not ferry lost souls to the underworld. Besides, isn't the Veil the equivalent of the muggles' electric chair? If so, then wouldn't everybody been through the Veil be traipsing in my TARDIS? No, only you have managed to wind up in my TARDIS. There has to be something wrong and that needs to be fix." said the Doctor.

"Yes, he died in the fifth book. Maybe the TARDIS is using her Slytherin guile to try to prevent that from happening?" asked Amy.

The Doctor closed his eyes and released a sigh. "I can't fathom the TARDIS messing around in somebody's head to have Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix come out with a happier end-"

"I AM NOT A FIGMENT OF SOMEONE'S IMAGINATION! WAS IT YOUR IMAGINATION THAT SET FIRE TO YOUR FEZ?" Sirius thundered. "How many times you say these books are fictional but they are not. The stuff in this book actually happened to my godson by saying it was someone's imagination is taking away his achievements. There is a dark wizard out there who is hell-bent on destroying the Wizarding World. He is after Harry because he is afraid that Harry will destroy him. He might actually made a fulfilling prophecy...You said your TARDIS is a time machine, take me back to 1979. Please."

At first, the Doctor was speechless and then he really looked tired. This situation was beginning to be similar to the Ponds'. A child looking for an adult to look up to as a father figure and parents trying to locate their missing child. Or a friend trying to bring back his deceased friends. At least he should be able to talk sense into Sirius by having him look at the book series.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to diminish Harry Potter's contributions to the Wizarding World nor outside the Wizarding World. Amy, please get your books. I would like to show Sirius Black what happened to Harry Potter while he was in Azkaban and what will happen to Harry Potter." The Doctor watched Amy dashed off to get her beloved Harry Potter series.

The Doctor turned and looked into Sirius' grey eyes, "I want you to read these books before you want me to travel back in time. You know, what I grieved for, when your character died in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, was the missed opportunities you could have had with Harry Potter. I'm sure James and Lily Potter intended, if anything ever to have happened to them, that you would take care of Harry and raised him like a son. I grieved because of what you have meant to Harry Potter. Sure, you were hilarious, although somewhat a bully, but you had potential to mature and that was stunted because of your stint in Azkaban. I would loved for you to survive in the fifth book but," the Doctor pointedly avoid referring to Sirius Black as a fictional character so he did not bring up J.K. Rowling, "your death had a lot of meaning, not only for your godson but for your whole fan base. Your death, and Cedric Diggory's, may have been the first death a child had to encountered by reading these books. These children learned acceptance; they may have very well have gone through the seven stages of grief with your death specifically because Harry Potter formed a relationship with you thus drawing you and the readers closer. Your death not only taught them acceptance but to make sure that they have their facts straight before acting on fear. I want you to know that because I don't want one line of those books to be altered so they would lose their meaning."

Amy came in with a stack of well-thumbed books between her chin to her hands. She had set them by Sirius Black's feet. The Doctor would bet as soon Sirius Black gets to reading, he will find notes written in the margin of ideas on River Song.

"I have two questions to ask you. You knew there was a traitor amidst the group but you knew you were not the traitor. So why did you try to pull a ruse by having everyone believe that you were the Potter's Secret Keeper but instead gave that power to Pettigrew? Also, why didn't the Mauraders bother registering their Animagi with the ministry?" asked Amy.

Sirius hung his head down low, "I honestly thought that Remus was the traitor because the dark side would be more appealing to him because of his problem. The light side was not taking care of him in job prospects. Although, he did have Dumbledore to thank for allowing him to get an education. I never dreamt that Pettigrew was the traitor because he was always pathetic in worshipping the ground that James and I walked on. At the time, I thought it was a clever little ruse that in case I would have been tortured to death I would die knowing that I could never give away the Potters' location. If I know then what I know now I would have never allowed for Pettigrew to be Secret Keeper. I now know that I had the capability to protect the Potters. I really don't understand how your second question could make any difference in the outcome of the Potters' deaths and my imprisonment. I could have registered my Animagus for to the ministry but I could not have forced Pettigrew or James to do the same. What would have happened would be me being couped up in a cell that would force me in keeping my human form and losing all of my faculties. War was brewing so we thought we would have a distinct advantage by not disclosing information that could help us hide from, or ambushed, wizards that meant us harm."

Amy nodded her head and replied, "You said that Pettigrew worshipped the ground that you walked on. You and James Potter could have registered yourselves and by doing so would be pressuring him to do the same. The ministry would have been able to see your innocence and Pettigrew's deception. They would know that more than likely they imprisoned the wrong person if you remained their Secret Keeper as well as being a registered Animagi."

"No matter how hard you try, you cannot change the past. You can only learn from it, so stop wallowing in it." demanded the Doctor.

"You said that time can be rewritten. You are always spouting off that time can be rewritten. So why not this time?" asked Amy.

"Which do you rather have, cold hard facts or false hope? False hope that if I'm lucky could actually happen. If you were in my position and have the capability of changing time but could not because of all the rules that are involved, wouldn't you much rather lie to yourself?

We're rotating around in Outer Space; no way could a man come in here and ask me to try to rewrite time. But it did happen! He wants to go to 1979 so he can either persuade his younger self to be the Secret Keeper or convince James Potter that swapping Secret Keepers is a terrible idea. Or maybe hexing Severus Snape before he had the opportunity to hear the prophecy! Better yet, why don't you transfigure Pettigrew into a rat and use whatever spell at your disposal to fling him full force at Snape? That way you can hit two birds with one stone: you can kill Pettigrew and distract Snape from hearing the Prophecy. That is what you were going to ask me, wasn't it? I'm sorry, but you can't stop Snape from hearing the prophecy nor coming back to prevent Pettigrew from being the Secret Keeper. Don't you realize that Voldemort being ripped out of his body on that night allowed the Wizarding World to take a break and reassess what happened? During that hiatus, Dumbledore was able to work out that Horcruxes was making Voldemort immortal! I don't think Dumbledore would have the opportunity to come to that conclusion if the Wizarding World was still being constantly attacked by Death Eaters.

As for the Ponds, I actually figured out that River Song was conceived on your honeymoon. You don't know how much I have toyed with the idea of scaring Amy and preventing her from going outside so she would not be kidnapped. Essentially you would be living in my TARDIS like Pandorica's Box. Would you really be living? Would River grow up as resourceful as she had? No. You see, Amy, you needed to be kidnapped so that your child can grow up along side of you. So she can play matchmaker for her parents, meaning if she had a normal childhood you and Rory would not have had a relationship! I could, of course, find out what key moments you had as children, write it down, and try to get you to have these moments. Although, it would be strange, as an adult approaching a child, to tell you that you should go play with that Rory Williams. You would take that suggestion better from a child of your own age instead from a grown man.

So I say a white lie to keep my sanity. Sirius, read those books. They can give you something you may have not been able to get before: closure. You're welcome."

The Doctor had stormed off, muttering about any of them writing notes to their youngerselves and the consequences, to the sound of bark-like laughter. He was sure it was Sirius because the Ponds had been surprised at his tirade and while he was speaking he was well aware that Sirius was trying to stifle his laughter.


	3. The Landing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Harry Potter or Doctor Who.

The Doctor finally finished his book, Before Tomorrowland- he kept being rudely disrupted from his reading by either Amy or Sirius. He thought Sirius would have been as much as absorbed in the Harry Potter series as Amy. Sirius kept pausing from his reading by blurting out a question about either the TARDIS, if the Doctor had any theories how he came to be in the TARDIS, who the Doctor really is, and many, many more questions that had nothing to do with the Harry Potter universe.

There was this one time that the Doctor was at the climax of his book when he realized with a start that Sirius was just trudgingly along to Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone. Sirius would look up at him occasionally while he was trying to read.

Finally the Doctor had gotten annoyed and asked, "What is it?"

"You said you were not a wizard and the closest you were was a group of Muggles."

"Yes." said the Doctor eyeing Sirius warily.

"Well, if you are not a wizard, how is the TARDIS possible? The muggles do not have that sort of technology. I remember them shooting a rocket to the moon when I was a kid. A rocket is different from a time machine. Wizards, or the Ministry of Magic, have Time-Turners, which have limited time travel capabilities that only allows you to travel back in time for a few hours. What you have is a...a spaceship that can travel back in time! You only wanted me to read these books before I request that you send me to 1979, not because you are incapable of sending me to that time. You are not a Muggle, what are you?" asked Sirius as he was shaking his head.

"I'm a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords. I've come from a planet called Gallifrey. Basically Time Lords were keepers of time; we kept watch over time making sure paradoxes were not created. Usually, we were a bunch of pacifists.

The TARDIS is a time machine. The TARDIS is actually alive, she was grown and she had once came to me in humanoid form." The Doctor smiled, "She once told me she took me where I needed to go. She may have very well set this whole thing up. I wish I could talk to her again and ask her what her plan is. Oh, she kidnapped me and we never stopped running ever since." The Doctor expression turned from a jovial expression to a lecturer mode, "If you lived as long as we do, you would get bored and want to see the universe. So you would find means that meet your ends. Quite a few Time Lords have TARDISes, is the plural of TARDIS is TARDIS or TARDISes? I never really thought of it before, well the ones who get bored very easily has them, to ensure that no paradoxes are created because, as I've said earlier, we are peacekeepers of the Universe. Observers of the Universe; we do not meddle in time."

"You're an alien?!" Sirius eyes widened, he had a concern expression when the Doctor acknowledged that he's been kidnapped, and he smiled, "I actually thought everything alien could be pinned down to wizards or anything magical. I mean, Mooncalves are the culprits behind crop circles. You learn something new everyday."

"Why are you not as interested in the Harry Potter series? The series is about your godson. I expected you to be absorbed, reading those series and that this would be the second time, at least, reading Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone, not the first time."

Sirius looked ruefully at the Doctor, "I just don't like them." In her little area, Amy looked up, sharply, from both Fantastic Beasts &Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander and Quidditch Through The Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp. Ever since she realized that the Wizarding World is real, she has been reading those two books nonstop. Rory tried to divert her attention by asking her to recommend one of them; Amy suggested that he reads The Tales of the Beedle Bard and resumed reading the other two books.

"You don't like them! Why ever not?" Amy looked confronted.

"For me, the Wizarding World is nothing new. I went to Hogwarts; I grew up knowing that I was a wizard and was destined to go to Hogwarts. I don't like this book. I hope the rest of the series are not like this one."

"That book," Amy swelled with indignation, "is what started it all! It paved the way to the Wizarding World and taught kids lots of lessons in between. If Harry didn't rescue the Stone then Lord Voldemort-"

"Would not be affected either way. I skipped to the end of the book," earning him a hurt look from Amy, "Dumbledore awards Harry and his friends points for what? Going through an obstacle course? Dumbledore even states that the Stone was never in danger from Voldemort until Harry comes. So why does he award Harry and his friends when he should be giving all of them weeks of detention? If the Marauders, my group of friends, engaged in an obstacle course by breaking every school rule in existence, we would be very lucky to get detentions if not suspensed! I know it is suprising coming from me, but Dumbledore was encouraging Harry to be foolish! He is allowing Harry to develop this huge hero complex and not disciplining Harry to prevent Harry from getting killed. Merlin! I'm starting to sound like Molly.

"The main reason I don't like this book is that Harry was supposed to have grown up already knowing he was a wizard. He-he should already know about his parents and their friends. By the time he entered Hogwarts, Harry should have already know about me. He should at the very least despised me but he doesn't ask any questions! Once he discovers that he is a wizard and he finds someone who could possibly answer his questions, but he does not ask Hagrid anything about his parents. What houses are they sorted in? What were their favortite classes? Was his parents good students? What were their best friends? What did they aspire to be when they got out of Hogwarts? Harry does not ask anyone about his parents. Hermione Granger has a better reaction to the Wizarding World than Harry. She reads and tells him if it was her she would be reading all about the First Wizarding War and how she fit in to it!

"One more thing, Harry is being described not liking his appearance. The messy black hair-He got from James. He is a young James Potter but with Lily's eyes. I would think he would be standing in front of the mirror looking at his reflection wondering from what parent he inherited his looks from! It appears that he likes his scar; the SCAR his PARENTS' MURDERER gave HIM. He thinks it came from the car wreck that supposedly claimed his parents' lives. Don't you think that scar would be his least favorite attribute because he received it when his parents died?

"I can't help but to wonder what James and Lily would think if they had the opportunity to read these books." huffed Sirius.

The Doctor looked over to Amy who was wearing an odd look. He remembered in a different timeline that Amy had grown up without her parents. There were innate things about her to suggest that there was something missing by her knowing to carve a smiley face on his apple and, yet, did not know where her parents were. He even asked her, did she wonder why she was living in a big house, all alone- with no memories of her parents. Rory was the key to the mystery when he got sucked into a crack, a similar one that was in her house, and Amy had forgotten about her fiance, but she knew there was something missing, as well, because she would be crying with no apparent reason.

"Sirius, did you know everything about your parents? Like how they met, what did they want to do for a living, what they were like in school when you were eleven years old?" asked Amy.

"Of course, I'm a pureblood, I knew that as well as my family's genealogy! I grew up knowing that I was expected to be a Slytherin." Sirius gave a wolfish smile, "When they found out that I was sorted into Gryffindor, they came to Hogwarts just to have me re-Sorted. I don't know how many times I tried that hat on so it would answer differently. It barely touched my head when it screamed "GRYFFINDOR" for the last time. My parents tried oh, so ever hard for me to be transferred to Slytherin because, as they said," Sirius Black put on a shrill voice, "House ties are important. Those connections, you make when your younger, will be with you for all time. It is important to be sorted into Slytherin because Slytherin uphelds the Blacks' values." A horrbile look graced Sirius features.

"True, but Harry Potter never heard about the Wizarding World before! So, maybe he had so many questions about the Wizarding World that he did not have time to ask any about his parents. I don't recall you asking about Harry or anyone else when you suddenly popped in to the TARDIS! You were busy, like Harry, trying to figure out what is going on." said Amy in a triumphant voice.

The Doctor who was struggling to get to his book and was tempted to tell Amy that he held the same concerns that Sirius had about Harry. Maybe it was the age difference. Amy started reading Harry Potter when she was at least a pre-teen or as an eight year old kid. Kids would not factor in the flaws that the Harry Potter series has; they would be excited, like Harry and friends, about Gryffindor miracously winning the House Cup in Harry's first year. Children would not be questioning that particular plot twist. Teenagers and adults might question it because they would think, like Sirius, that Harry would have earned infinite amount of detentions. Kids, as well, would think it is cool to have a lightning bolt scar but an adult would actually think it was awful that a kid likes a scar that was given to him as a momento of his parents' deaths. There were various other things that a child may view differently than an adult would when it came to the Harry Potter series. Amy grew up with those series so re-reading them, she probably wouldn't see the discrepancies like an adult who was reading the series for the first time.

"Have you gotten to the Mirror of Erised chapter, yet?" asked Amy.

"No, I've just been reading the chapter where Harry has been given James' invisibility cloak."

"Well, when you get to Mirror of Erised's chapter then you will see that Harry has been yearning for his parents." Amy said thinking this would Sirius would become endear to the series.

It really didn't happen that way. When neither had their nose buried in their respective books, Amy and Sirius was constantly arguing.

"He just looks at their appearances; he doesn't bother asking Dumbledore anything about his parents when Dumbledore tells him not to be looking at the mirror all of the time!" Thankfully just getting Amy rolling her eyes.

The Doctor was back to reading his book when Sirius let out this mad cackle. "Seriously! Dumbledore tells Harry that the reason why Snape holds a grudge against him is because James saved Snape's life? He is only having Harry harboring contempt for Snape. I'll be the first to say that Snape is an oddball but not telling Harry why Snape seems to hate him will only cause a further rift. Dumbledore should have admitted that I endangered Snape's life and James had to come and rescue him! Oh, wait! I only exist in the first chapter of this book because no one decides to be truthful to Harry and tell him that he has a godfather! Sure, a godfather locked in Azkaban for a crime that others believed him to have done!"

"Snape didn't want Dumbledore to divulge to Harry about that particular incident where you set Lupin loose on Snape. Maybe it hurts to reveal that you knew a person who betrayed their best friends to Voldemort." said Amy.

"It hurts to reveal that a person betrayed their best friends to Voldemort?! It hurts being sent to Azkaban for a crime you didn't commit! FOR TWELVE YEARS! I actually expected Harry to hate my guts but it surprised me that his anger with me evaporated quickly. I now understand why; he's only heard of me in that school year. It hurts me to be reading about Ron Weasley's pet rat who happens to be missing a finger! What would Snape's and Harry's relationship be like if Harry learned the truth? Harry would understand that Snape harbors anger towards him and knows not to set him off. Maybe once in a while, Harry could say "I'm not my parents." I don't know how Snape would take to that. I know I have spent my life trying to prove that I am not my parent's son.

I wonder how Harry would be like if he had known everything that he needed to upon entering the Wizarding World. Knowing all the facts, so he can use his better judgement. We were trying to conceal the prophecy away from Harry-All that time Voldemort was trying to get him to the Ministry of Magic so Harry could get the prophecy about both of them. We were afraid that Voldemort could get into Harry's memories and be able to know about the prophecy. I might have been still with Harry if it was not for trying to hide the truth from Harry. I mean, if I told Harry about the prophecy it would have shocked him, but he would know not to be searching for it." Sirius barely read the second book and was having problems of how people treated Harry in regards of open disclosure.

"Dumbledore realized his mistake; he knew that he should have told Harry sooner about the prophecy but he did not know how Harry might take the news. If you are acting this way on book one, I hate to see how you are going to react to book three." Amy smiled mischievously.

The second book did not have as many outbursts from Sirius because he started realize that Harry was the type of kid that takes everything in stride.

He was angry at the Dursleys for imprisoning Harry for something he did not do: Dobby had magicked a pudding to fall on the ground. However, he expressed his gratitude toward the Weasleys for coming to Harry's rescue and being some type of a foster family for Harry Potter.

"The gateway to Hogwarts Express seals shut, what do you do? Why, you fly your parents car to school, of course! You have an owl that could be sent to one of your professors telling them what happen, but no you decide to fly instead. Publicity stunt? I didn't think Harry was the type." groused Sirius.

By this time, Amy had learned not to argue with Sirius. The Doctor had finally finished his book so he was going to make Amy swap books with him.

"Amy, you have been going back and forth between Quidditch Through The Ages and Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them, it is time for you to read something else. Why don't you read Before Tomorrowland? It is an exciting book about a secret society wanting to go public in attempts to make an utopian society. However, they are facing some opposition."

Amy had reluntantly allowed the Doctor to read Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them. She also handed Rory Quidditch Through The Ages. The Doctor was grateful that Amy did not act like Sirius and by not pointing out flaws in that book.

Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them was an interesting read but the Doctor was still living in Tomorrowland so he was not able to fully enjoy reading. The book was basically defining what are beasts and the Doctor had to agree with Ron and Harry that it was a tedious explanation at that. He liked some of the banter that would ensue between Harry and Ron in the margin of that book. The beasts themselves were listed alphabetical order and rated on how danger they are to humans.

Sirius was just sullenly reading and gave up commentary because Amy was no longer willing to argue with him anymore.

"May I have a piece of paper and something to write with?" Sirius asked.

"Why?" asked the Doctor suspiciously.

"You offered me a challenge, kind sir! I must complete your challenge. Don't you remember talking about sending notes to former selves?" Sirius smiling.

"Yes and I told you not to! Don't you understand the repercussions of time travel? There are Weeping Angels and Reapers that are more than happy to feed off of paradoxes. Reapers are temporal predators; if something is to go awry in the timeline, then the Reapers will remove the offending element. Which would be you, if you think trying to change the future is possible. Reapers are dragon-like with two wings, two claws, mouths on their chests, and a scythe-like tail. Then there are Weeping Angels, now that is something you don't want to mess with! They live off of time energy which you have created if you continue on your foolish plan! Basically Weeping Angels, concrete angels, usually send people back in time to feed off of their remaining time energy, what could have been! But, no! You will not need a Weeping Angel to send you back because you will be sending yourself back allowing it to feed off of your time energy. Do not, I repeat, do not write to yourself to alter your future!" The Doctor said furiously.

"You've talked about travelling in time. So, haven't there been loads of time when you wanted to go back and correct anything? Isn't there a particular memory you wish you could change?" asked Sirius.

"Of course. I've also had many companions that wanted to change the past but realized they couldn't. These are Weeping Angels you are messing around with though! I've met a bloke where he was sent back in time following a list, made by the Angels, trying to prevent an accident, that claimed his wife's life, from occuring. He was unable to prevent it from occuring. Of all the people in the world, the Angels had chose to mess with Mark Whitaker, making him relived his wife's death. At the very least, he now knows that his wife did not die alone." The Doctor said thickly, "But what you are trying to do is to invite the Angels in!"

"Doctor, what about my parents? I have lived two timelines and haven't met with any repercussions! Why can't Sirius create two timelines and allow Harry to live with him or prevent Voldemort from ever finding Harry's parents?" asked Amy.

"Your parents were a special case, Amy." The Doctor looked so stressed out, "Time was collapsing on itself, allowing me to be able to pull off some miracles. It took you, remember, to bring me back to this Universe. If you hadn't remembered me, I would never been able to come to your wedding. Time travelling will always have consequences. It took me and the Pandorica Box to be able to reboot the Universe to attempt to re-seal all the cracks in the Universe that the TARDIS somehow created. Time is not collapsing on itself now. There is nothing that I can think of to be able to pull off and change your past. The Harry Potter Universe became a fixed point with the installments of the book series."

"So, this writer, can she perform the Imperious Curse by writing down what happens in her books and I still have to follow it?" The Doctor nodded "That's NOT FAIR!" roared Sirius.

"I COULD REALLY USE A DO-OVER! AN ACQUAINTANCE MURDER MY BEST FRIENDS! MY GODSON IS TREATED LIKE RUBBISH! I'VE BEEN SENTENCED TO AZKABAN FOR LIFE, FOR A CRIME I DIDN'T DO! AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT I CAN'T GO BACK AND CHANGE ONE THING BECAUSE AN AUTHOR HAD SEEN FIT TO WRITE ABOUT MY GODSON'S LIFE!?" screamed Sirius, "I HAVE THE MEANS TO FIX MY LIFE AND MY GODSON'S BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID RULE!"

"I'm sorry" said the Doctor, "I really wish I could help you but I don't see how, without inviting the angels-"

"What is the worse the angels can do?" asked Sirius.

"They'll feed off of your time energy. Inviting them may only cause them to send you back further in time. You may be in the time of the founders, the founders of Hogwarts, and you could be anywhere in time and space. If you are really unlucky, then a Reaper may come. A Reaper would take you out of time basically kill you to prevent paradox from ever occuring again. Again, I'm sorry, but I don't want to instigate anything to come here." said the Doctor.

"So, the worse to happen to me is that I get killed? Or some angel take me further back in time so I can live my days out before ever getting to see James, Lily, Remus, or Harry again? I have nothing to lose then. I'm already living on borrowed time; I went through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. Your not suppose to do that!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Even if you somehow manage to go back and change time, your current self will no longer exist. Making it impossible for you to successfully change your own timeline. Thus not enabling you to be at this moment wanting to change time. A paradox."

"Again, I have nothing to lose. I don't want to ever be this version of me. Aren't there things you are willing to fight for? How's this, I write myself a list of all the things I want to change, and have that bloke over there re-write it for me? We can make it that he wrote the list in the first place. Maybe, just maybe, he had an incredible urge to write a list because of a dream!" Sirius was grinning madly.

"What? Are you going to put me under the Imperious Curse?" asked Rory as he was squirming rather wishing to be somewhere else.

"Of course not. But if I present you a list, will you copy it down for me?" asked Sirius looking as mad as ever.

"Sure, but isn't that going to cause the same problem mentioned earlier? If this works out, who is going to write me a list prompting me to copy it and hand it over to you?" asked Rory.

"Let's not worry about it." a thoroughly confused Sirius said. "I mean, if this works out I'll never need this opportunity for a list to be written out. It'll be like I've never been here."

All four people in the TARDIS were really confused now, even the Doctor which says a lot. Rory agreed to copy the list, Amy found paper and pencil to give to Sirius, Sirius resumed reading, and the Doctor looked disapprovingly on.

It took a long time for the Doctor to resume reading because he couldn't help to think that Sirius Black would run off in any opportunity he gets to change his past. He was trying to work it out how Sirius would be able to have this considerable feat. He felt that it may possibly happen if it was an outside source that change Sirius's life. Sirius would be too close to the problem. Of course, he was not going to share his outlook to Sirius. He still thought this was wrong. He didn't know if he was wrong or not but he felt if Sirius succeeds then he would be taking something away from literature.

The Doctor was bustling around the kitchen so everyone could have something to eat for a late lunch. He used to have pills on hand that were nutritious but he had so many complaints from his companions that he would now has human food. He created a kitchen specifically for his companions but he had an interesting palate and enjoyed human food. He had seen greats like Julia Childs and other chefs but he, himself, was not a chef. He still felt that fish sticks and custards made an appetizing meal. Then he heard a yell causing him to find his way, out of the labryinth, back to console.

"WHAT! THOSE WEASLEY TWINS HAD THE MAP ALL THIS TIME!...NINE YEARS, NINE YEARS! I COULD HAVE BEEN OUT OF AZKABAN WHEN HARRY WAS NINE YEARS OLD! DIDN'T THEY FIND IT ODD THAT THEIR BROTHER, PERCY WEASLEY, WAS CONTINUOUSLY HANGING AROUND PETER PETTIGREW, A MURDERED VICTIM?!" Sirius thundered.

The Doctor was grabbing his chest and looking around. Rory was looking very timid but Amy had a smile playing on her lips. Sirius Black had found one of the plot holes in the Harry Potter series.

"Why did they allow me to rot all this time instead of alerting a teacher that their brothers were sleeping with a murdered victim?"

"Maybe they were too concern about pranking that they were not paying that much attention to their brothers?" smirked Amy.

"They are pranksters, wouldn't you think that they would have pranked their own brothers? Using the map, to ensure that the appropriate victim was coming? Those twins have a lot of explaining to do, as to why they allowed me to rot all those years in Azkaban in favor of holding on to the map." Sirius was looking livid.

"I also don't understand how a rat could have been allowed at Hogwarts. If I remember correctly, Hogwart students are only allowed to bring either a cat, toad, or owl. Why didn't Snape use that rat for potion ingredients?" at that moment Amy was laughing outright earning her a disapproving glare from Sirius.

Sirius had scrawled something on the piece of paper and then resumed reading about Harry using the map to go to Hogsmeade. The Doctor waited because Amy told him so; she knew that there was going to be another outburst from Sirius and she was right.

He had been complaining about Harry being susceptible to dementors and they had no business being anywhere that school despite having a criminal on the loose. "Harry had to hear that his father's best friend murdered his parents and on the run looking for him while being under a table at The Three Broomsticks. AND MCGONAGALL, HAGRID, ROSMERTA, FLITWICK, AND THE BLOODY MINISTER ALL THE HAD THE NERVE TO CRY OVER THAT BLOODY TRAITOR, PETTIGREW!" That should have never happened! Harry should already have known about me and my so-called deception before he came to Hogwarts. If the Weasley twins alerted any of the teachers, I bet my name would have been cleared and I would have custody over Harry like his parents wanted me to have!" Sirius grimaced.

"Dumbledore would not have allowed Harry to be separated from his Aunt." Amy said quitely.

"WHAT? Why is that? Why would he go against the wish of James and Lily to have Harry raised in that...MESSED UP ENVIRONMENT."

"You remembered in the first book that Dumbledore told Harry that Voldemort could not touch Harry because of hs mother's protection, right? Well, Dumbledore used her protection to set up blood wards. Harry had to go back to the Dursleys after the year is finished to strengthen his protection against Voldemort. Harry always had to treat the Dursleys' house as home in order for the protection to work."

"Seriously? Dumbledore thinks that wards are going to have more protection than a fully trained wizard? If YOU remember correctly, all the books I have read tells how Harry sees Hogwarts as his home and he really does not want to go back to the Dursleys. Why do you think he jumped at the opportunity to come with me and live elsewhere? This IS coming from the man who had seen fit to deposit my godson on someone's doorstep on the night of November first, which I don't have to remind you, it gets very chilly in England, if not rainy during that time of the year. Harry could have died from pneumonia! Also, Harry already knew how to walk by that time; I had received a picture, from Lily, of Harry riding a toy broomstick that I gave him for his birthday that year. He was able to hang on to that broom. How come Dumbledore did not think that Harry would get up and wonder off after he placed Harry on that doorstep?" Sirius questioned, "4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey, England!" Sirius's face split in a manic grin. "He was left there on November first! If I had known that Dumbledore was going to let Harry stay on that doorstep, waiting for Petunia Dursley to answer the door, then I would have steal away with Harry."

"Oh, no , you don't! Don't you dare kidnap your godson!"The Doctor stared frowningly at Sirius.

"Why ever not? He would be a lot safer in my custody than he would ever be with the Dursleys. Also, if you do not remember correctly, Voldemort used Harry's blood in the Resurrection Ritual. What stops him from getting Harry in the summer of Harry's fifth year when he, Voldemort, has Lily's blood coursing in his veins?

I'll be wanted for kidnapping, but I won't be staying in the country to give Voldemort an opportunity to get his body by Harry. Don't you see? If I am to interact in my own past- it has to be my present self, the one who reads all the books and knows what will happen if Harry goes to Hogwarts. Harry must not go to Hogwarts!" Sirius mimicking Dobby.

The Doctor did not know how to make heads or tails out of this. It would change the books or destroy them because for Sirius, acting as his present self, kidnapping a baby Harry, while his past self is locked away would never be his present self!

"Don't you realize that Harry saved you from the dementors, and more importantly the dementor's kiss, while he was in Hogwarts? That you have encountered everything you have due to Harry being at Hogwarts! You would not wind up in my ship trying to change the course of your history if you kidnapped him. That timeline will not exist; you will more than likely encounter an Weeping Angel. Or your current self could actually fade away because something, you, in your past intervened and prevented you from being the person you are today. Pick what you want to eat and let's go to the kitchen." The Doctor wearily said. He was tired arguing with the most stubborn man in the universe besides himself. He was stubborn himself but he knew when time had him beat.

He knew he was giving Sirius a sensory overload by taking them to the kitchen. They had passed a room that was nothing but the best day. The room was covered in green grass and the sun was always shining. When no one was inside, a type of mist will be sprayed watering the trees and the grass. Maybe they should read in there at some point.

They all gathered around the kitchen table as the Doctor served fish sandwiches and chips. He had one rule with Sirius around-no discussing how they can change the future. Both Sirius and Amy were poring over their respective books. He was glad that Amy was starting to enjoy Before Tomorrowland. This might give her a chance to step away from the Harry Potter Universe to realize she was having an unhealthy obsession. Apparently Rory and him were the only normal ones in the TARDIS. He did not want to engage in any conversation in case Sirius starts figuring out ways how he could change his past. Sirius was now irking Amy by reading the last chapter then the beginning page to each chapter and moving on when he found a chapter to be interesting. Then he would go back to the lesser chapters to finish. The Doctor figured that Sirius was reading Harry Potter and The Azkaban Prisoner must have felt that he was entering familiar territory with that book.

"Aha! What came before the dragon or the egg? You see, Harry was able to rescued me from the dementors because of time travel! Who came first then, the Harry with me at the Shrieking Shack or the Harry who drove away the dementors? As you told me one could not work without the other but who came first? You have to have the Expecto Patronum!Harry," Sirius may have read Amy's fanfiction, "to drive away the dementors for us to have survived but how did he survive without him be there in the first place. It is like their daughter," Sirius gestered towards Amy and Rory, "she needs to live in order to bring her parent together, but how did her parents came together without her? What does the original timelines look like in both Harry and their daughter's life?" Amy and Rory explained what happened to Melody Pond to Sirius when he was having a fit of laughter while the Doctor had stormed out. He originally thought how preposterous it all sounded but sympathized with Amy and Rory.

The Doctor just stared at Sirius. How is possible that Sirius is able to think of that argument? Sirius was just...dumb, the Doctor couldn't find a better word, in Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban. Both he and Lupin should have realized that there was something wrong when a door can open and shut by itself. Later in the series, fans had discovered that there was a Disillusionment Charm to make a person nearly invisible making Sirius and Lupin look even more foolish to not realize they were not alone in the Shrieking Shack. Fans also later learned that people can transmit messages with their Patronuses and Lupin should have alerted Dumbledore about the situation in the Shrieking Shack. Even though Lupin would never send a message to Dumbledore alerting him to the situation because of his fear of disappointing Dumbledore by not telling him how Sirius and Pettigrew were Animagi and they hung around him during his transformations as a werewolf. Probably the dumbest moment in Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban was when they tied up Pettigrew while Pettigrew was in his human form and tying their two weakest, Remus the werewold and Ron who had a broken leg, to Pettigrew. Why didn't they stunned Pettigrew? Sirius Black and James Potter, the cleverest wizards of their age indeed. If they were the clever ones, then the Doctor would like to meet the rest of their class for chuckles and grins.

"Yes, Doctor. Sirius has made a brilliant point. What is the original timeline for all of us and River Song? What is the original timeline for Sirius and Harry? Is there a timeline where Harry barely makes it out in time so he feels the need to help himself out a bit so he time travels?" Amy smirked.

The Doctor was rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The reason why River was able to set you together despite not being born yet is because there had been an hiccup in time. A miracle occur or what have you, " he was becoming rather annoyed at having to repeat himself differently. The Doctor gave a viscious look at Sirius, "Your predictament was caused by an author. Are you sure this really happened? Also we are talking about time travel again. "

Sirius looked a little put out, "If the author somehow put us all under an Imperious Curse to make it work out, then maybe it really did happen. I don't know, because I was awaiting a Dementor's Kiss in Fitwick's office during the time Harry and Hermione rescued me. They didn't explained what happened. They handed Buckbeak over to me and told me to fly him!"

At that, everybody chose not to engage in further discussion. Rory only complained of getting a headache. They finished their meal and resumed reading their books. Sirius knew to keep his mouth shut because he was starting to grate on the Doctor's nerves.

A couple of days later, Amy had finished Before Tomorrowland so they swapped books allowing the Doctor to reread that book. After he was finished, he asked Rory to keep watch over Sirius and took Amy to the library. Rory did not look happy about this idea.

Once in the library he told Amy some of his concerns, "I don't know what to do with Sirius Black? Is he some book character that got out of the book and somehow can do magic in this Universe? Does he exist in this Universe? He supposed to have died! What am I suppose to do? Deposit him back to the Wizarding World of Great Britain and say, 'just kidding?'"

"How do you think he got in the TARDIS?"asked Amy.

"I had a companion who had materialized in my TARDIS. Her fiance was dosing her coffee with Huon particles for the Empress of the Racnoss. Those particles allowed her to materialized in the TARDIS. I'm glad she materialized," The Doctor had a cross expression,"I'm glad her fiance died."

Phrasing her words carefully, Amy asked, "How did she leave? You're not looking at keeping Sirius as a companion, are you?"

"No, I don't want to be looking over my shoulder constantly wondering if this is the day the universe is going to break apart when Sirius encounters either himself, James Potter, Pettigrew, Harry, or anyone that can change his actions that led him to my TARDIS. " The Doctor looked incredibly sad, "Something happened when I was in my tenth regeneration. My companion saved the universe but she can never know that or remember me. She would have been driven insane while her mind is burning up. I was so shaken up about it that I stopped liking endings. You'll never catch me reading the last page of a book or if I can help it the last chapter. I did not read the epilogue in Before Tomorrowland. How can you cope with the idea that your friend can never remember you or any of your adventures together? I erased all of her memories and sent her home with specific order to her family to never mention me or the TARDIS. "

Amy had her hand over mouth while her eyes grew round. "Does Sirius have any Huon particles in him?" She asked hoping to change the subject quickly.

"He should not have any as far as I can tell. What made him able to go in the TARDIS must have occurred when he went throught The Veil. Like I said the other day, if that was the case, then everyone would have gone through The Veil would be inside my TARDIS. I don't know how Sirius wound up in my TARDIS and I don't know what to do with him. I'm afraid that he'll encounter someone from his past or himself and end up getting himself killed because everyone knows at a certain point Sirius was at Azkaban and then he was an escaped convict."

Amy and the Doctor was looking for different books to read. He came across "The Crucible" by Arthur Miller and shuddered. That was the play he had Susan watched as well as Goodwife Rebeca Nurse. He was trying to convince both of them how the Salem Witch Trial played out in history. He was trying to show Rebecca Nurse that she mattered in history; her determination to keep her head while going to the gallows allowed for those who claimed she was a witch to start questioning it. Her death had a domino effect; people started to realize that no one as pious as Rebecca Nurse could ever be a witch but she had been persecuted as one. Yet, her death was necessary to put a stop to the Salem Witch Trial.

Here is he, all those years ago, now treating Sirius Black the same way he treated Rebecca Nurse. Telling him to face his death honorably so that thousands of Harry Potter fans can get the symbolism of Sirius' death. To have Harry and his readers to learn how to cope with the loss of a love one. He was having Sirius read the series instead of watching the movies. He blanched at the thought of Sirius watching the movies. If the books were loosely based off of Harry Potter's life, then he did not want Sirius Black see the amended version. After seeing "The Crucible" and visiting her old house, Rebecca Nurse held her head high and accepted her fate. The Doctor did not think Sirius Black would accept the limited time he had with his godson as well as knowing he was going to die before his best friends' betrayer had been brought to justice for being a Death Eater as well as murdering twelve Muggles. The Doctor never really feel that Pettigrew was ever brought to justice.

"Did you ever heard of the question, "If you can eat dinner with any historical or ficitional character what would it be?" I would have picked Sirius Black because I felt like he truly had the short end of the stick in the Harry Potter series. I would have wanted to know how he would have raised Harry, what he would he have done if he knew about the Horcruxes, or what would he change in the Harry Potter series." Amy said, "It feels like my wish came true." The Doctor looked at her then he continued browsing the shelf before him. He couldn't think of a response. He always consider himself lucky to meet imporant as well as the average person during his travels.

"Amy, do you remember waiting for the Harry Potter books to come out? Some fans were trying to guess what was in the upcoming book. One of the popular theories was that somehow Ron and Dumbledore was one in the same and had gotten marooned in time. J.K. Rowling always mentioned that Ron's least favorite color was maroon. It was an enjoyable theory but so many consequences would have aroused if it were true. I just hope that somehow Sirius does not become an important character with a new identity because we travelled in the past.

I'm sorry, Amy. I did not bring Sirius here, but I thought it would be a good idea if you have met and discussed how it was like to be separated from your love ones. I thought both you and he would accept your fates. It makes it harder because he keeps arguing about how the past can change and I do, actually really do, want to be able to have you and Rory to raise your daughter as Sirius would be able to raise Harry Potter but everywhere I look it is not possible! I'm sorry that this had to happen and you must feel like you are losing her again with each theory Sirius proposes and I reject. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am."

The Doctor was about to pick up a copy of The Time Machine by H.G. Wells mainly because it was written by Hubert Wells, a member of the secret society, Plus Ultra, from the book Before Tomorrowland when he felt this horrible lurch and had to hold on to a bookshelf for support. He looked around and noticed that Amy had to grasp a shelf as well. It felt like they were free falling. The TARDIS was going to land.

The Doctor sprinted out of the library with Amy on his heels. They were winding through hallways and going through some rooms trying to get back to the console. Another jolt sent them crashing down onto the floor. The Doctor pulled himself up and proceeded to the console.

Rory was holding on for dear life to one of the scaffolds as the TARDIS plummets. Sirius, on the other hand, was deeply absorbed in reading Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince. He was sitting on the floor of the TARDIS and as the TARDIS jolted and plunges causing Sirius to be airborne. Sirius never bothered looking up as the Doctor marched over to the console. He knew that Sirius was the offending perpetrator by not acknowledging that the TARDIS was crashing. The Doctor was vainly trying to prevent the TARDIS from crashing; the TARDIS was heavier than Earth so whatever planet they landed on, they'll be sending it out of orbit. Amy had collapsed on the floor and Rory crawled towards her.

The TARDIS started feeling like it was drifting downward like a feather to the Doctor's surprise. Was this going to be another mystery like how Sirius came aboard the TARDIS? He was feeling like the TARDIS was bending over backward to destroy the laws of time and nature. He wondered if the TARDIS was trying to accommodate Sirius and change the story somehow. He knew that the TARDIS was like a horse by being able to feel the emotions of her occupants. Amy had been reading so much Harry Potter, that the TARDIS may very well invited Sirius in to help Amy cope with loss of not being able to raise her daughter. He was providing her distraction by making her think different theories on how Sirius came in the TARDIS and what was his mission. Yet, Sirius was not benefitting because he was still trying to think up ways to change his past instead of gaining acceptance from Amy.

The Doctor was able to land the TARDIS safely. He switched the scanner on, then hit it on it's side trying to make it work. The scanner showed that they were on an Earth-like planet. He realized they landed in Great Britain, specifically in Cokeworth.

He was trying to remember what was significant about Cokeworth when he said, "No one. Absolutely, no one is permitted to leave the TARDIS. I do not want any of you wondering off on your own. I repeat, absolutely no one is allowed to leave the TARDIS. Do you hear me, Sirius?"

"Yes." said Sirius while he continued reading not really processing what the Doctor said.

The Doctor shook his head. He was not going to bother telling them where they landed. The name Cokeworth was worrying him. That name was oddly familiar but he just can't place where. What happened specifically at Cokeworth in July 26, 1990?


	4. Missing

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter nor Doctor Who.

Amy remained with Sirius as the Doctor pulled Rory to aside. His mind was racing with numerous ideas on what was the significance of that particular day and place to Sirius. Did Sirius once lived in Cokeworth? The Doctor considered if any of Sirius' family members lived there. He thought maybe Sirius' parents until he remembered that they had lived in 12 Grimmauld Place in London. Did Sirius have a girlfriend who lived in Cokeworth? J.K. Rowling never discussed any other characters' romantic lives that did not have any impact on her story. Sirius was at least twenty when his best friends died. He must of had a love life at some point. A boyfriend out there? No, he did not think of Sirius having any romantic attachments with the same-sex. There were posters of Muggle women scantily clad on motorbikes and hot rods in teenage Sirius' room. If any, he had a bromance with James. Could James Potter lived here at some point? Was Sirius trying to find an artifact from his past? Or is the TARDIS the culprit? She managed to become featherlike. Will Cokeworth be important to the future? He just needed to find a question to focus on, that may tell what had happened.

"Rory, what caused the TARDIS to land? Tell me what you and Sirius were doing before the TARDIS had gone out of control."

"Sirius and I were reading our books. He was furious about Umbridge's treatment towards Harry Potter and the rest of the students at Hogwarts. Sirius was skipping to the last chapter, then going to the chapters he thought was informative first, and then reading the rest of the book like he did before. He also expressed his disapproval about Snape grading unfairly towards Harry. That was what happened with him. No one was near the TARDIS' console. I looked up from my book when the TARDIS started moving downward and I didn't see Sirius by the console. He was sitting on the floor, reading Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince, and taking notes like he did before."

"Did Sirius said anything, maybe a wish, on how he could change the series?" The Doctor asked.

"If a wish could direct the TARDIS, wouldn't it have done so earlier? When we first met Sirius or when he was yelling about needing a do-over? He only talked about his disdain towards Snape and Umbridge. Sirius also showed me what he has written so I could copy it. He told me he was thinking of turning it into a crossword puzzle."

A puzzled expression graced the Doctor's face, "A crossword puzzle? What was written on that paper?"

"Sirius is still reading, so he is not finished yet. But it seems like he is trying to rewrite the third book. He wants someone to figure out that Pettigrew is Scabbers sooner. Also, he has written down means of capturing Pettigrew. Sirius thinks that if they had stunned Pettgrew and tied him up, then they would be able to bring him to justice. He feels that the weakest area as well as the turning point of the story was when Pettigrew was tied to both Ron and Lupin. He feels that if Harry and him, or Hermione, was tied to Pettigrew then they would have had a shot of making it to the castle. He figures if Pettigrew was apprehended sooner, then Lupin would not have transformed on them and Snape would not have taken up precious time."

"How is he going to accomplish this? I keep telling him that he can not change the past but he is gungho in trying. Also, do you know the significance -. " The Doctor's question died on his lips as they both heard a half-strangled sob and turned to see what was going on.

Seated on the floor, Sirius Black had both Harry Potter and The Half-Blooded Prince and Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows open. The Doctor was trying to piece together what happened in either books to cause Sirius to cry out. There was one chapter dedicated to Snape, showing that he would always be on the light side to fight for Lily's memory. That one chapter either absolved all of Snape's nefarious acts or confirmed that he was selfish in the eyes of Harry Potter fans. To this day, they were still arguing about which side Severus Snape is truly on. The Doctor did not think Sirius was startled to see what side Snape aligned himself with.

"Why didn't you warn me about my brother's death?! All this time I thought of him as a coward who had gotten cold feet when he ventured too far serving Voldemort." Sirius looked crestfallen.

"A tear, Sirius Black?" spat the Doctor causing the Ponds to jerk their heads in his direction. A stony mask was placed on Sirius' face. "What difference would it make to have warned you? You, at least, know that your brother died trying to make Voldemort mortal so the Dark Lord can die."

"My brother died a senseless death! Why didn't that stupid elf apparate Regulus out as well?"

"Stupid elf? You still haven't learned your lesson, Sirius. All this time wanting to change the past but you couldn't because you haven't change. Not one bit! Do you realize that if you were kinder to your family house-elf, you would have survived the war? I bet it was no picnic for him, either, being stuck in that house with you moping, giving him both physical and verbal assaults!" The Doctor took some deep breaths, trying to reign his anger in. It wouldn't do for him to cause Sirius Black to run out of the TARDIS because of anger. He was tempted to let in to Sirius about being the model of the light but mistreating the lesser creatures than him. He kept his other thoughts to himself.

"Regulus Black probably thought it was a lost cause to save himself. How well do you think he could pretend to be loyal to Voldemort at the same time betraying the Dark Lord? I think the Dark Mark alerted Voldemort the whereabouts on who betrayed him. It was safer for you and your family for Regulus to die instead of Voldemort searching for him. Also it was easier for Kreacher not to disclose what happen because you knowing about Regulus Black trying to rid of a Horcrux would only endanger you." Amy told Sirius."I'm sorry for what happened but his death was instrumental to show that Voldemort was using Horcruxes to be immortal and that he caught on to what Voldemort was doing. He died to protect Kreacher, as well as his family; he was upset that Voldemort intended Kreacher to die."

"I could be kind to any other house-elf but that one. Respect is a two-way street! He liked Regulus because Regulus upheld the Blacks' family values. He did not save my brother to protect our family! He allowed my brother to die because Regulus was no longer the model of a perfect Black!" Sirius savagely said.

"You can't put aside your grudge towards a house-elf to save your own life? You could have treated Kreacher better and you wouldn't need to change your past to prevent your death. I don't understand you, Sirius Black. The treatment of that particular house-elf had cost you your life but you are trying to figure out ways to prevent your death without apologizing or giving Kreacher respect he deserves." The Doctor continued when Sirius opened his mouth to retort. "I know Kreacher was odd in that he liked and shared the same values of your family. He was the product of wizards; you had the opportunity to turn around Kreacher's viewpoint about blood statuses and many arguments that you support but instead you treated him the same way as a Dark Wizard would treat a house-elf."

Sirius did not argue further with the Doctor but he did look horrified to be compared as a Dark Wizard. Also Sirius didn't bother arguing with the Doctor that his actions were not dark was a sign of him acknowledging his guilt. Sirius wrote something down on his paper and then went back to reading the sixth book. The Doctor realized that Sirius recognized his brother's initials in the sixth book and leafed through the seventh book looking for an explanation. Sirius really looked miserable but the Doctor couldn't offer him any consolation. The Doctor had been careless enough to forget that Sirius' brother had died in an attempt to make Voldemort mortal. There had been a fleeting moment that the Doctor thought Sirius was grieving for Dumbledore until Sirius reminded him about Regulus Black.

The Doctor was stumped; he could not think of what to do with Sirius but he was still afraid on how the Universe will react with a man that is supposed to be dead that is still alive. He was almost inclined to read the first book in the Harry Potter series but he much rather get his mind off of anything related to Harry Potter. Well, almost anything. He couldn't understand why there were fanboys and fangirls that would want to be writing about the Harry Potter Universe instead of trying to mimic the sweets that J.K. Rowling made possible. Telling Amy and Rory that he was off to the kitchen, the Doctor started thinking up a list of candies he would like to test on Sirius to see if they are close to Honeydukes creations as well as Weasley Wizard Wheezes'. He gave them a last warning not to go outside the TARDIS over his shoulder as he was trying to figure out which candy he would like to make.

There is Acid Pops, Bat's Blood Soup, 'How gross,' thought the Doctor, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Blood-flavoured lollipops, Couldron Cakes, Charm Choc, Chocoballs, Chocolate Couldrons, Chocolate Frogs, Chocolate Skeletons, Chocolate Wands, Choco-Loco, Crystallised pineapple, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Exploding bonbons, Fizzing Whizzbees, Fudge Flies, Glacial Snow Flakes, Honeydukes Best Chocolate, Honedukes Mice Pops, Ice Mice, Jelly Slugs, Liquorice Wands, No-Melt Ice cream, Nougat Chunks, Pepper Imps, Peppermint Toad, Pink Coconut Ice, Pixie Puffs, Pumpkin Fizz, Pumpkin Pasties, Salt Water Taffy, Shock-O-Choc, Skeletal Sweets, Spindle's Lick'O'Rish Spiders, Sugar Quills, Sugared Butterfly Wings, Toffee, Toothflossing Stringmints, Tooth-Splintering Strongmints, 'Ouch,' thought the Doctor, Treacle fudge, and Wizochoc. That was just candy from Honeydukes. Of course some of the candy were added in the film but it did not make it less real. Weasleys Wizard Wheezes provided Canary Creams, Candy In A Can, Edible Dark Marks, Jumping Snakes, Skiving Snackbox that includes Fainting Fancies, Fever Fudge, Nosebleed Nougat, and Puking Pastilles, Sugar Hexes, Ton-Tongue Toffee, and Wakefields Off the Record Glow in the Dark Gum. The Doctor smiled as he tried to figure out which candy he would want to try first. He liked the Weasley Twins as a comic relief but he would not want to try any of their candies. The Doctor tried to remember the first time he read Harry Potter and try to figure out which treat he wanted to try at that time.

The Doctor had Amy relived anticipating the new books by bringing her to the midnight parties; both eagerly waiting the arrival of the new book even though they already knew the plot. They were feeding off the energy of excited kids, parents, and people who were there simply because they heard how wonderful Harry Potter is. The Doctor had bought the first edition of Harry Potter and The Philosopher Stone as well as Harry Potter and The SorcererStone. He had both of them signed by J.K. Rowling and they were now sealed in a protective covering. He did have an awkward time meeting J.K. Rowling however. She seemed to recognize him from somewhere and left him with the impression that he somehow helped her create the Wizarding World. That idea was now ridiculous because the Wizarding World already existed. Some fans thought that J.K. Rowling could possibly be Rita Skeeter but he couldn't imagine J.K. Rowling portraying herself as a writer for some rag. He heard that every author puts a lot of themselves in the characters they created, so he thought J.K. Rowling had to be Hermione. He now realized that was not possible because Hermione, Harry, Ron and company exists in the real world. Sirius was his proof and he was going to make some treats in hopes that Sirius can tell him whether they were close to canon. Maybe Sirius can magicked the Chocolate Frogs to jump. The Doctor might be able to make Sirius feel better over their argument about Kreacher and Regulus.

Soon the kitchen became a disaster area as the Doctor was making Chocolate Frogs, Peppermint Toads, in hopes to have them hop in his stomach, Pepper Imps, maybe steam will come out of Rory's ears or shoot flames out of his mouth, two variations of Fizzing Whizzbees, chocolate bees that had Pop Rocks inside and large sherbet balls as described in the books, maybe Sirius could somehow make them levitate the consumer a few inches from the ground, and Couldron Cakes. He felt that Couldron Cakes had many variations and one was close to being like Jammie Dodgers.

"It looks like a bomb went off in your kitchen!" exclaimed Amy as she looked around with round eyes. Sirius seemed to have finished reading the series as he tagged along with Amy and Rory. Sirius face broke into a wolfish grin.

"Trying to make wizarding treats, Doctor?"

The Doctor's face split into a wide grin. "Of course, I was hoping I am close to making a few of the Honeydukes' treats. Did you finish your crossword puzzle?"

"Yes and Rory has kindly copied it down for me. I understand and will try to have better relations with Kreacher. Thank you, Doctor, for opening my eyes to see not only have I been a bully to Kreacher but to Snape as well! I need to be a better person towards him so he can help me."

"What?!" exclaimed Amy at the same time as Rory asked "Are you mad?"

Sirius looking puzzled, "Wouldn't you agree that my actions growing up helped contribute to Snape becoming a Death Eater? From what I've read, he detested James and I so much that he became the magical version of his father by becoming a Death Eater."

"I also remember reading how much Snape detested you and he wouldn't listen to reason so he could watch the Dementor's Kiss being administered on you." replied Amy.

"I'll figure out a way to go back to a time before Snape hated me and befriend him. He may become a Death Eater in order to spy for the Order but I'm sure he would make a far better Secret-Keeper than Pettigrew. Maybe I can save James and Lily as well as myself." Sirius was grinning like a madman now.

"How are you going to persuade your younger self to strike up a friendship with Snape? You can't encounter yourself to tell him what has happened in his future. I also think he would be as stubborn as you are and nothing would change." said the Doctor.

"I'll find a way to change my past if it is the last thing I do!"retorted Sirius.

"The last thing that might happen would be you being eaten by a Reaper!" The Doctor continued toiling around the kitchen in attempt to distract him from this disturbingly recycled conversation.

"Here, try this chocolate version of a Whizzing Fizzbee. Tell me what you think." Smiled the Doctor as he offered the treats to Rory, Amy, and Sirius.

All three of the jumped in shock when they felt a crackling sensation in their mouths. "What's in it?" asked Sirius.

"Pop Rocks. It is a carbonated candy that gives you that sensation in your mouth." The Doctor was grinning madly. "Can you make my Chocolate Frogs hop? Also do you know how to make Peppermint Toads jump while they are in your stomach?"

Sirius made the Chocolate Frogs hop while they were in a bell jar. They gave an odd appearance like they were clambering to get out. In regards to Peppermint Toads, he had told them that he thought it was Honeydukes' specific ingredient that reacted with the person's stomach acid allowing them to hop.

"When I change my past, I'll bring you to Hogsmeade so you can experience Honeydukes for yourselves. How about bringing you to see a game of Quidditch?" asked Sirius.

Amy squealled in excitement and Rory said, "Why not? I hope you manage to do this for us although changing your own past will mean you have never met us."

The Doctor could never be prouder of Rory at that particular moment. Finally someone who understood him.

"I'll owl you. That means you can't be floating around in outerspace all the time, Doctor. Each summer, come to England. You may find an owl waiting for you!" Sirius said as he was writing on his paper. The Doctor thought it may be a reminder to remind Sirius to keep this promise.

"You can write anytime. Your note will appear on my psychic paper; the thoughts you write down, wanting my attention, would show up on this." The Doctor flashed the blank white card that appeared to be in some miniature black notebook. Sirius looked impressed by Time Lord technology. If he ever gets out of the TARDIS, which will be a long time if the Doctor can help it, he would have the surprise of his life when he realizes that the exterior is smaller than the inside.

They had eaten dinner and had some more of the Doctor's treats before they went to bed. The Doctor decided to sleep that night instead of keeping vigil like he often does. He had forgotten to ask either Rory or Amy the significance of Cokeworth and woke up regretting it.

Sirius Black was missing.

For some odd reason the Doctor and the Ponds had slept later than usual. The Doctor woke up the Ponds by screaming Sirius' name in hopes to find him lurking somewhere in the TARDIS. The Doctor told the confused Ponds to split up and look for Sirius Black. Sirius has to be somewhere in the TARDIS because the Doctor simply could not fathom Sirius Black venturing outside. He really hope that Sirius did not go galavanting off somewhere in Cokeworth. Cokeworth. The Doctor needed to ask the Ponds about Cokeworth while they were not busy. The Doctor was wishing really hard, hard enough as the time Amy had joked that he wished the TARDIS was flesh and blood woman, for Sirius to be exploring the TARDIS.

Everyone covered each other tracks by making sure that Sirius was simply not overlooked. They went in or by the swimming pool, gym, art galleries, museums, perfect day room, different libraries, an odd basement, rooms to remember his different selves by (these were like closets), rooms that he rarely frequent, Sirius' temporary room, and checked the console again. After searching, they searched again because the Doctor refused to believe that Sirius left the TARDIS. Even if Sirius left the TARDIS, he could be anywhere so it made no difference if they had looked outside.

Sirius was still missing when they convened for lunch. They didn't eat breakfast so they had a bigger lunch than usual. The Doctor was playing numerous scenarios in his head of where Sirius could be. Sirius could disappear literally without them knowing. What would be a good time to acknowledge that Sirius must have been eaten by a Reaper. The Doctor chided himself for trusting Sirius enough to sleep last night. No one was talking because they were either lost in their own thought or did not want to add to the Doctor's stress by talking. After lunch, all of them resumed searching for Sirius.

The Doctor looked inside his psychic paper expecting to see a note written to him by Sirius. "Oh, hey, Doctor. I've decided to take a nip outside because I have decided to disobey you. Don't worry about me even though I may no longer exist. See you later, Sirius." The Doctor pretending to read a note that should have been left for the Doctor. Amy and Rory just entered the console room and shared a confused look.

In a strangled voice, the Doctor asked, "What is the importance of Cokeworth in Harry Potter?"

Amy blinked. "Well, Harry's family, the Dursleys, were trying to escape his Hogwarts letters by driving to Cokeworth in 1991."

"Ha! Missed him by a year!" as the Doctor thumped his hand on the console. He turned his grinning face towards Amy and Rory. He had obviously had forgotten that Sirius was missing at the moment.

"Lily lived in Cokeworth." Amy said as the smile slid off of the Doctor's face. "I read somewhere during our travels that J.K. Rowling made Cokeworth Lily's hometown. Spinner's End is also apart of Cokeworth. This is where Severus Snape lived."

"Ah. So Sirius missed the opportunity to see Harry but might be able to see Snape. All this time I had worried that a Reaper had eaten Sirius and now it is more than likely that Snape has Sirius sent back to Azkaban. There will be two Siriuses at Azkaban now." The Doctor frowned.

"We don't know that for sure." said Amy.

"Ah, yes, we do. Severus Snape hated Sirius Black with every fiber in his body. Remember his hatred intensified when it came to Harry because Harry saved Sirius from the Dementors? Snape would enjoy the thought of having two Siriuses in Azkaban. I bet he would enjoy the idea of one of the Siriuses getting Kissed while the other looks on." explained Rory.

Amy had this pained expression, "Severus Snape was one of the good guys! His loyalty was always questioned until it was confirmed that he was indeed on the light's side in the last book."

"His loyalty was towards Lily. If she had never been targeted by Voldemort, he would still be a Death Eater. He had no loyalties toward any of the Maruaders. This is 1990, right? It is too late for Sirius to be able to make amends to Snape. If he was friendlier to him in the 1970's then I think it would have been possible to save Snape from being a Death Eater but I don't think a younger Sirius could manage it." Rory replied to Amy.

"Snape promised to protect Harry Potter. He can't ignore the warnings from a future Sirius Black because of childhood rivalry. Sirius now knows what is to happen to the Wizarding World. He could prevent Voldemort ever resurfacing and killing Cedric Diggory. Harry can grow up with his godfather." Amy eyes lit up with hope.

"I do think Snape would endanger Sirius out of hatred. Don't you remember him at the Shrieking Shack in the third book? It was stated that he was no longer listening to reason when it came to Lupin and Sirius." The Doctor was half-listening to Rory's argument because he was trying to figure out if it was worth it to walk down to Spinner's End. He knew Rory would object being in the presence of two wizards. Rory liked the idea that wizards were living in secrecy because it made him feel safer. The Doctor smiled at the idea of Melody Pond receiving her Hogwarts letter indicating that she is a wizard and Rory looking horrified at the idea of not being able to protect her. The smile turned sad, he couldn't protect her either way.

The door of the TARDIS swung open, the Doctor actually left it open in hopes for Sirius to return if he did venture outside, and Sirius sauntered in. He was wearing a wolfish smile.

"Where have you been?"The Doctor crossly asked.

"I've just-"Sirius flickered in and out of existence. Then he was gone.

The Doctor facepalmed. He heard Amy asking what happened. Today was not his day but he considered that keeping Sirius locked up in the TARDIS wouldn't move the course of events along.

"Amy, he just changed his past. For him, 1990 was his past and anything beyond 1996 is unmarked territory. By making one action, talking to Snape, caused a ripple effect." The Doctor wearily said.

"He did change his past then? Did you see that smile? Harry will be able to see Sirius during his Hogwarts year summers, right? He'll get to talk to Dumbledore about allowing him to visit the Dursleys. Will that happen?" Amy excitedly asked.

"Maybe or Snape asked Lucious Malfoy to have a mock trial for Sirius and sentenced him to the Dementor's Kiss. The Ministry is corrupt to have the likes of Bellatrix LeStrange, her family, and Barty Crouch Jr. locked up instead of receiving the Dementor's Kiss." Rory replied.

"Amy, go get Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix. Go to whatever chapter that Sirius dies on. See if there has been any changes." commanded the Doctor. Amy went over to her pile of books that were scattered over the floor next to the console.

"Doctor, I still have Sirius' crossword puzzle." Rory dug a piece a paper out from his pocket.

"Thanks." as the Doctor grabbed it out of Rory's hand. He pulled out a pen and thought for a moment and wrote, _Always be kind to lesser creatures, especially Kreacher, than you and you may survive the war. Best of luck in changing your future and expain to Harry that the mirror you gave him is a two-way mirror to use for communication. -The Doctor, Amy and Rory Pond P.S. Avoid the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic!_

"Do any of you know a place where Sirius would likely be?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes." Amy said as she was poring over "Beyond The Veil" chapter. "Sirius spent the eighties in Azkaban."

"But he spent at least a year of the nineties at number 12 Grimmuald Place! In 1995. Better yet, why don't we visit sometime in the seventies or see Hogwarts during that time?" asked Rory.

"We can't go to either Hogwarts or number 12 Grimmauld Place because we would have to figure out how to get through the enchantments designed to keep Muggles out. There would be too many wizards with wands encountering us. Besides Sirius ran away from home at some point in the seventies to the Potters so what would be the odd of finding him? Azk-" The Doctor was interrupted by Rory.

"The Potters! Why don't we meet Sirius at Godric's Hollow or where ever the Potters lived? Or-or go back less than two decades and find Lily Potter, nee Evans, and give her the crossword puzzle!" pleaded Rory.

"No. If we want to change Sirius' future, then we need to give this directly to Sirius or, otherwise, someone else will think it is trivial and throw it away. It is easier to get to Azkaban since wizards are wandless there- being stuck inside there own heads- they won't be dangerous-"

"The Dementors are!" Rory yelped.

"I think I have something up my sleeve to protect myself against them. You two are to stay here."

"No! If you are going to a Dementor fested hellhole, then we are coming with you. I much rather know what is going on than being trap in here wondering if you are out there somewhere with your soul sucked out!"

"Amy, both of you, you need to stay here it is safer. I won't be half as effective if I am constantly worried about you two."

"Doctor, you are the only one who knows how to fly the TARDIS! If something happens to you, how are we going to get out of Azkaban? Wouldn't be easier to go to Hogwarts despite everyone carries wands?" asked Rory.

"No. We do not want to come across Dumbledore. He has good intentions but it is easier to avoid him and anyone else who had ties to the Ministry. The third book mentioned that time-travel is illegal and I don't fancy being sent to Azkaban by a government that doesn't reside over me!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Nothing has changed. We didn't change anything. Sirius still dies." frowned Amy.

"Maybe not! Maybe the Harry Potter series is just based off of Harry Potter and friends. There has to be sacrifices made for good literature. Why would the author write about how Sirius was saved from the Veil when his death has more impact with young readers?" The Doctor placed the puzzle in his pocket and started wringing his hands while thinking what needs to be done to save Sirius.

"Why are you wanting to save Sirius? Weren't you arguing about what would happen if he changes the course of events?" asked Rory.

"Only outside sources would manage to somehow change someone else's past. If done correctly, though, I had a companion who wanted her father to live and see her grow up but ended up causing a Reaper to come. Also, we do not know if this was always meant to be-Sirius going through the Veil in my TARDIS. I don't know how it is done but, possibly, we are given an opportunity to save Sirius Black." The Doctor was now grinning maddly.

"I wonder how Sirius persuaded Snape to help him if that is what happened. What prompts Sirius in writing that crossword puzzle if he never meets us or has a need to change the future?" asked Rory.

"Let's not think about that." said the Doctor.

 **A/N: Please read my One Shot called "Her Reflection". I need help figuring out whether I water downed Snape too much so I can have an appropriate Snape for this story. Snape is a complicated character and I want to make sure that I don't take away too much of his character. "Her Reflection" is a song-fic though, at least I did not make Snape sing in it. So please give me reviews on what you think about "Her Reflection".**


	5. To Azkaban, Here We Come!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Doctor Who.

The Doctor's oar slid gently into the water and in a swift movement it was thrusted backward. The action was repeated in silence, synchronized with Rory's oar. The Doctor and Rory lost that particular battle: Rory was content to stay with Amy and the TARDIS, but Amy did not want the Doctor to venture by himself in Azkaban. The Doctor travelled by himself before and managed to survive as he argued to Amy. Rory had told him, dejectedly, that he was fighting a losing battle. The Doctor did not know how to get through to her. He kept telling Amy that it was safer for him if she remained inside the TARDIS. Three people will be risking their souls instead of one. It would be a whole lot easier to flee as one person instead of three people. He did think she provided him with a valid agurment, though. Amy and Rory would be stuck if the Doctor manages to get his soul suck out; any moment, they would not know whether to rush out, put themselves in jeopardy, to the Doctor's aid to find out that it is either too late or that he did not need saving. The Doctor felt like arguing to her that the TARDIS would teach her how to fly but he realized that argument would be invalid as well; he would be worrying about being accidentally stranded at Azkaban.

"Do you think any wild beasts may be upon us in the water? What if there are imported Grindylows here? Or a kelpie maybe somewhere below. We're on the North Sea! What if a merperson rise up from below and decides to attack us with a Lobalug?" asked Amy as she was bundled up with many layers as possible, a rubber mack over those layers, and already donning her big glasses.

"Has Newt Whatshisname gave the pH levels on what waters the monsters flourish in?" asked the Doctor as he moved his glasses closer to his head while trying to keep a hold on the oar.

"No."

"Pity." This did nothing for Amy's nerves as she was peering out into the water wondering when a monster may try to sink the boat.

"Why does that matter?" she asked while sidling to the center of the boat while giving furtive glances towards the sides, waiting for a beast to rise up from the depths of the North Sea.

The Doctor bit his tongue from asking her, "Did you go to school?". He did not want to add to any of her negative memories making this adventure more arduous. "pH is a measure of the acidity or alkalinity of a substance. Ponds and lakes as well as rivers are freshwater biomes which means they have low salt concentration. Sea water is typically has a pH range between 7.5 and 8.4." The boat lurched and nearly capsized. The Doctor struggled to find his seating, "Long story short, Pond, not all creatures can live in every kinds of water. Some can, but not all can live in different bodies of water. Also, different levels and shades have to be accounted for as well to determine what type of animal can live in these waters. Just try to center yourself in the boat to prevent a Lobalug attack."

They paddled in silence hoping the next big wave doesn't keel over the boat. All of them were thinking of the task at hand or how they ended up rowing to Azkaban in the first place. The Doctor boosted up his ciriculatory system to warm himself so he only needed a rubber mack to fend off the water. For some odd reason, Rory was nestling against him. Maybe for warmth? Out of the three of them, Rory was against this adventure despite helping Sirius write that crossword puzzle.

"How did Sirius find out where Snape lives? Do you think he prolonged our sleep?" asked Rory while they were in the TARDIS.

"The monitor was left on so Sirius may have seen Snape walking past the TARDIS. He could have followed Snape and, from his smile, he must have persuaded Snape to listen to him. Who knows if he prolonged our sleep? We are generally early risers so maybe but he is only changing his timeline. Something had to have happened because we can't keep him here forever." During that time the Doctor was collecting glasses in the TARDIS.

"Why can't we send the crossword to Snape then? Tell him what happened and let him take it from there instead of going to Azkaban!" Rory pleaded with the Doctor.

"Rory, if you went up to a complete stranger and told him how he lived and how he is going to die, would he trust us? He'd feel threaten, wouldn't he? He would think we are trying to trick him. He, of course, can inflict the most damage on us because he has a wand. It is better to go to Azkaban."

"Aha! Azkaban is unplottable so we can't get there to give the crossword to Sirius!" Rory was grinning from ear to ear at this statement.

"I'm sorry for bursting your bubble, Rory, but I'm making Azkaban plottable. You see, we'll be already to be able to detect it by the overwhelming presence of Dementors. I'm making these glasses to be like the ones in Before Tomorrowland. Those glasses were able to see a potential new and improved city in the book. Of course, Clara was able to see but her son was not able to because he was not a believer. You just have to believe-"

"I am only going to ruins then, aren't I? But isn't that what Azkaban is? A wreck of a place with ruined souls?" asked Rory.

The Doctor was not paying attention to him and continue to prattle on, "We'll use setting 15B on the sonic screwdriver to triangulate where the Dementors are located. We'll see Azkaban the way wizards sees it with these glasses."

"And feel it like wizards do as well. Doctor, will we be able to see Dementors with these glasses or are we going to be stumbling around waiting to be Kissed?"

"Nonsense, Rory. The glasses ought to work-"

"If not, your back-up plan is to sense the Dementors isn't it? That's your plan all along! Amy, we are not going."

The fog placed the Doctor in the current moment along with a growing doom.

"Amy, sing something. Anything that will lift our spirits." The Doctor commanded, "We'll join in after you get it started."

"Hopefully not something that will get our souls sucked out." murmured Rory. "Wait! We don't want to attrack the Dementors' attention, do we?"

"Aw, come on, Rory. The Dementors are blind but they can sense there are three new souls headed their way."

"That's disturbing."

"It's the truth. Sing away, Pond!"

"This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine.

"This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine.

"This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine.

"Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine."

The Doctor and Rory shared a puzzled glance and started to sing with Amy.

"I'm gonna take this light around the world and I'm gonna

"Let it shine.

"I'm gonna take this light around the world and I'm gonna

"Let it shine.

"I'm gonna take this light around the world and I'm gonna

"Let it shine."

Their spirits were lifting higher. The Doctor felt this calm in the midst of bleakness. They sang louder than before.

"THIS LITTLE LIGHT OF MINE, I'M GONNA LET IT SHINE.

"THIS LITTLE LIGHT OF MINE, I'M GONNA LET IT SHINE.

"THIS LITTLE LIGHT OF MINE, I'M GONNA LET IT SHINE.

"LET IT SHINE, LET IT SHINE, LET IT SHINE."

The Doctor was directing and motioned them to be quieter.

"I won't let anyone blow it out, I'm gonna let it shine.

"I won't let anyone blow it out, I'm gonna let it shine.

"I won't let anyone blow it out, I'm gonna let it shine.

"Let it shine, let it shine, let it shine."

"With gusto!"

"THIS LITTLE LIGHT OF MINE, I'M GONNA LET IT SHINE.

"THIS LITTLE LIGHT OF MINE, I'M GONNA LET IT SHINE.

"THIS LITTLE LIGHT OF MINE, I'M GONNA LET IT SHINE.

"LET IT SHINE, LET IT SHINE, LET IT SHINE."

"EVERY DAY, EVERY DAY, I'M GOING TO LET MY LITTLE LIGHT

"SHINE."

"Amy, what had possessed you to sing that song instead of 'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me?" asked Rory peevishly.

"Didn't you feel slightly better singing this song?"

"No!" The Doctor complained with scrunched up eyelids, "It has started."

 _"You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalatic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?...We get a taste of that splendour and then we have to go back." Sarah Jane beseeched the Doctor._

 _"How do you do? Have you met Miss Smith? She's my best friend."_

The Doctor heard his voice, _"Alive isn't sad."_ Then he heard a female's voice responding, _"It's sad when it's over."_

"Think of your happy memories. We need to fight it!" The Doctor ordered. He could not tell if Amy or Rory was having as much problems as he is having.

 _"You stole me. And I stole you."_ A female voice rang out.

 _"I borrowed you."_

 _"Borrowing implies the intention to return the thing that was taken. What makes you think I would ever give you back?"_ The Doctor smiled at this memory.

 _"Fear me. I've killed hundreds of Time Lords."_ A deep booming voice announced.

 _"Fear me. I've killed all of them."_ The Doctor moaned, "Please, don't show him. Anything but him!"

 _"They leave. Because they should. Or they find someone else. And some of them -some of them forget me. I suppose in the end...they break my heart."_

 _"I just want you to know there are worlds out there, safe in the sky because of her. That there are people living in the light, and singing songs of Donna Noble, a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her, while she can never remember. And for one moment, one shiny moment, she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe."_

 _"You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves. Everybody lives, Rose. Just this once, everybody lives!"_

 _"Wish I'd never met you, Doctor. I was much better off as a coward."_ Captain Jack's voice came ringing out in the mist. A ghost of a smile graced the Doctor's lips.

The boat was moored to the little bit of land that Azkaban's tower was on. All three of them were fighting to stay in the moment.

"Why couldn't we have materialized in one of the cells?" asked Rory.

"What are you, crazy? I'm not risking the TARDIS to be kidnapped by a Dementor or a wizard!"

 _"Do you ever wonder why I chose you all those years ago?"_ a breathless female voice spoke.

 _"I chose you. You were unlocked."_

 _"Of course I was. I wanted to see the universe, so I stole a Time Lord and I ran away. And you were the only one mad enough."_

"Watch out for the Dugbogs! They look like driftwood but the can bite your ankles."

"Amy, we are no where near any wood. Is there any warnings about rocks?" asked Rory.

"Yes! There are the Mackled Malaclaw. They are a land-dwelling creature that is found on this type of coastline. It looks like a lobster that can be a foot long that is grey with deep-green spots. Be careful not to be bitten because you'll become unlucky for about a week."

"How unlucky can I get? I'm here, aren't I?"

"Well, you can get Kissed." Amy said it loud enough for only the Doctor to hear her. "I know a Progrebin is a Russian demon, but what prevents it from coming out here? Are they affected by Dementors? I would think Azkaban would be a great smorgasboard for them, wouldn't it? A Progrebin will follow their victim for many hours until that victim realizes the pointless of it all then the Progrebin will attempt to devour them."

"How exciting. I'm already looking over my shoulder to see if a Dementor will be there to suck out my soul so I shouldn't be surprise to find something has been eyeing me as a tasty morsel. Do you know how to counter a Progrebin attack besides magic?" Rory asked as they were inspecting the tower.

"You just kick them."

 _"No! Stop! You're making me giddy! No, you can't do this to me! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..."_

 _"I don't want to go."_

 _"A tear, Sarah Jane? No don't cry. While there's life, there's..."_

"Hold on tight to the rope." The Doctor ground out. "Where's the door? There's got to be a door. If people were allowed to apparated inside, what would stop the prisoners from escaping. So there's got to be a door somewhere." They were edging around the moisty slab of a building. The Doctor couldn't tell what hells were going on inside of Amy and Rory, but all he wanted to do is to complete this mission and leave for Amy and Rory's sake.

 _"Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And do you know what? So was I."_

 _"Grandfather, I have found Mummy. I am going to see her now, do come with me. Take my hand, Grandfather."_ That was Susan when she was caught up in the Soul Pirates' anti-gravity beam that contained a soporific agent. The Doctor didn't know which was worse, a Sould Pirate or a Dementor. At least with a Soul Pirates' hypnotic agent allows for the victims to believe that they were in some kind of fairy tale making them come willingly to their doom. What awaits a Soul Pirates' victim on the other end were either a brain-drain helmet or to be chopped up for body parts. The Doctor concluded that it was far more better to deal with a Dementor than a Soul Pirate. A Dementor would not hood-wink you to think that you were a hero of some fairy tale. You would be reliving your bad memories instead. You would know what you were up against something horrid. A fate worse than death.

The Doctor levelled his screwdriver at the lock of the door. The screwdriver whirred and the lock clicked open.

Yes, it was far better to be fighting Dementors because you knew you were going to your doom instead of feeling like your leading a wonderful adventure. But how to destroy a Dementor? The Doctor managed to destroy the Soul Pirate's ship by programming the computer to fire off the anti-grav cannon at the close space doors. The Soul Pirates own weapon manage to destroy themselves but how can the Dementors be destroy? Dementors didn't have a weapon that can cause Azkaban to explode on itself. Also, the Doctor did not want Azkaban to explode in case there were others like Sirius who were unfortunate enough to be falsely imprisoned. J.K. Rowling only wrote about how to deflect a Dementor is by the Patronus Charm but she didn't write how the ministry was going to set about destroying Dementors.

"Where do you think they have Sirius?" Amy whispered.

"My guess would be on the top floor." Rory answered.

"Surround by plenty of Dementors." The Doctor reminded them.

"Would the Dementors notify the Ministry that three new souls are amongst there midst?" Amy asked.

"Hopefully, telling them that they failed to contain us. The good news is that the Dementors are feeding off of the prisoner souls so they won't be too hungry enough to just suck out our souls."

"That's great. Now what's the bad news?" Rory asked the Doctor.

The Doctor rubbed his hands together anxiously, "We are not official prisoners here. We are just some hapless Muggles who somehow were able to go against the compelling spell or what have you to get inside Azkaban. Our souls can be sucked out at any moment."

"You are just a barrel full of sunshine, aren't you? Did you hear, in all of your travels, that a redhead has no soul? Every freckle we have earned is a soul that we have stolen. Rory's somewhere on my cheek. Don't ask which cheek though."

"Amy!" exclaimed a mortified Rory.

 _"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean, you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. What a night that was. The Towers sang, and you cried."_ River's voice echoed in the Doctor's head.

 _"Doctor Song, you've got that face on again."_

 _"What face?"_ River's voice blossomed.

 _"The 'he's hot when he's clever' face."_

 _"This is my normal face."_

 _"Yes, it is."_

 _"Oh, shut up."_

They were now climbing up a spiraling staircase hearing moans and shrieks from prisoners. "Now, it is important that we do not get our souls suck out-"

"Like we would have it done intentionally." Rory grumbled.

"I'm serious. If you two get your soul suck out, then it would be a tragedy but life moves on. Now, if I get my soul suck out, I don't think one of my lives would go missing, I would be an empty vessel. That is really a tragedy. You two would be just some Muggles but my body is a marvel that cannot be dissected. When I die, I need to be burned to prevent others from learning about Time Lords. So be careful! Maybe we should have brought gas masks. Do you think gas masks will prevent a Dementor from sucking out your soul?"

"How are you...managing to...carry on a...conversation? How...are you...not affected?" Amy asked the Doctor.

"Piece of cake, really. All you have to do is counteract a unpleasant memory with a happier one. Remember what I told you earlier? Think of all your happy memories so you can answer a negative one with them. You have a memory about someone fighting with you so remember how you felt when you made up. Here's a memory to help you out, remember the first time I met you."

"That probably...hinder things...Doctor...I still have...the urge to..notify anyone's...maybe mine..next of kin...each time someone...gets pally with...you." The Dementors were really getting to Rory because the further they climb the next level was even more infested with Dementors. It made them realize they were on the right track so Sirius must be on the top tier of Azkaban.

 _"The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends."_ When did she say that? When did my Sarah Jane say that? The Doctor wondered as a tear slid down his face.

 _"Goodbye, Doctor."_

 _"Oh, it's not goodbye."_

 _"Do say it. Please. This time. Say it."_

 _"Goodbye, my Sarah Jane."_

No, no! He did not want a goodbye. He much preferred the one he gave her a long time ago. A promise to see her again.

 _"Don't forget me."_

 _"Oh, Sarah. Don't you forget me."_

 _"Bye, Doctor. You know, travel does broaden the mind."_

 _"Yes. Till we meet again, Sarah."_

That's better but it still did not take away the sting. He still could see his Sarah Jane with tha suitcase holding her stuff owl. He wondered what she would say if she had seen him now. Going into a wizarding prison to give some hope to the falsely accused. He miraculously never went off on magic in front of Sarah Jane. It seems like the subject never came up.

 _"But it really is the dawning age of Aquarius...you know, the supernatural and all that magic bit."_

 _"You know, really, Jo, I'm obviously wasting my time trying to turn you into a scientist."_

 _"How did you do that?"_

 _"Iron. It's an old magical defence."_

 _"But you don't believe in magic." stated Jo._

 _"I don't, but he did. Luckily."_

 _"But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it real?" asked Martha._

 _"Course it isn't!"_

 _"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."_

The Doctor curiously wondered what Martha would think of him if she could see him now.

 _"I'm a time traveller. Or I was. I'm stuck in 1969."  
_

 _"We're stuck. All of space and time, he promised me. Now I've got a job in a shop. I've got to support him!" said an irrate Martha._

The feeling of uselessness wrapped around the Doctor. He thought he supported his companions, show them the world, diffuse the tension by bringing them along because, in essence, they were his babies. He loathed to admit that he was useless when it came to Martha in 1969.

 _"Martha Jones, you saved the world."_

 _"Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best. But you know what? I *am* good. You gonna be all right?"_

 _"Always, yeah."_

 _"Right then. 'Cause the thing is, it's like my friend Vicky, she lived with this bloke, student housing, there were five of them, all packed in, and this bloke was called Sean. And she loved him, she did. She completely adored him. Spent all day long talking about him."_

 _"Is this...going anywhere?"_

 _"Yes! 'Cause he never looked at her twice. I mean, he liked her, but that was it. And she wasted years pining after him, years of her life, 'cause while he was around, she never looked at anyone else. And I told her, I always said to her, time and time again, I said, "get out."...So this is me, getting out. Keep that. 'Cause I'm not having you disappear. If that rings, *when* that rings, you better come running. Got it?"_

 _"Got it."_

 _"I'll see you again, mister."_

Now that is how a companion is suppose to leave. Leaving with this newly found confidence and realizing that they are not second best despite what he tries to tell them. They have flown with him so they are the best. That's like how all of his companions to leave him, getting on with their own lives.

 _"If you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all, one thing. Have a good life. Do that for me, Rose. Have a fantastic life."_

Better to lead your own life instead of pining for the Doctor. So he wouldn't have to explain to one more family that their daughter can not remember the last few years or if she does she'll burn up. Or looking at Amy and Rory's graves. Well consoling Amy while they look on at Rory's grave or him getting a bloody nose and a lot of 'I told you so' from Rory at Amy's graveside.

 _"You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around."_

The Doctor looked around to see the current Rory. A Rory that would agree fully to what his past self. Rory was now ashen face and seemed to be wording something.

"Rory!" The Doctor said loud enough to get his attention. Rory was stuck and unable to move on. "C'mon, Rory. We need to keep going so we can get out of here!"

Rory was not budging. The Doctor can only guess what type of horrors going through Rory's mind at the moment. Rory, the last centurian, who waited for Amy to come out of the Pandorica's Box. Also, Rory learned that he was an expecting father but his wife had been kidnapped. The woman Rory thought was his wife turned out to be a ganger and Amy was missing for months. The Doctor could only guess how frighten Rory must have felt when he learned that he had been deceived.

"Amy, grab his attention. We need to hurry! Remind him that you and River are safe and sound."

"How do I know she is safe and sound?"

"You just do!"

A loud crack in the air signified that Amy slapped Rory upside the head.

"Amy, you didn't have to hit him...that hard."

"Hey, Stupid Face! Melody is okay and so am I. Well, I won't be much longer if you don't get a move on."

"Rory, we need to hurry. I don't know if the Dementors are just biding their time and visiting the prisoners or they are sounding the alarm to get able-body wizards to confront us. I don't know about you but I don't want to spend the rest of my days here. Oh, no."

They had been considerably lucky to only feel the effects of Dementors but not having to be in close proximity to them. Azkaban's layout had the spiraling stair on the outside of the hallways and rooms so the Doctor only heard the cries from the prisoners but not see them. Now two Dementors were in front of them, barricading their path.

"Doctor, what do we do?" asked Amy.

"Isn't it obvious? We make a mad dash through them with our mouths covered. And then we ask Sirius is there some kind of door or window at the top we can squeeze through so we can jump into the Red Sea."

"WHAT?!" Amy and Rory shouted at the same time as the two Dementors inched their way towards them.

"Got your attention now, haven't I? I'll go first, shall I?" Before Amy or Rory could question him, the Doctor covered his mouth with both hands and tried to run as fast as he could up the stairs. He past through the Dementors, somewhat disoriented because he was fighting his bad memories, kept pushing forward until a hand was placed on his shoulder.

He carefully turned his head to see Amy who was terrified out of her wits. Rory was still hanging on to the piece of rope.

"What do you mean by asking Sirius how we can jump into the Red Sea?" asked Amy.

"Don't you see? If we can't go back down because of the accumulation of Dementors, then we need to jump off of Azkaban and into the Red Sea."

"There are rocks below! We'll be going to our deaths!"

"We are between a rock and a hard place, Amy. We either try to go down to by the stairs and get our souls suck out or die on the rocks below. I don't know about you but I want to obliterate my body so nobody can discover Time Lords."

"I want to see if we can have a chance of surviving this first. I didn't know we were running a fool's errand."

"Of course you did, Rory. That is why you were against us coming here in the first place. Let's hurry."Rory and Amy followed the Doctor as he wind his way up the stairs.

 _"When you began, all those years ago, sailing off to see the universe, did you ever think you'd become this? The man who can turn an army around at the mention of his name. Doctor. The word for healer and wise man throughout the universe. We get that word from you, you know. But if you carry on the way you are, what might that word come to mean? To the people of the Gamma Forests, the word Doctor means mighty warrior. How far you've come. And now they've taken a child, the child of your best friends , and they're going to tunr her into a weapon just to bring you donw. And all this, my love, in fear of you."_

River's voice was replaced with a grating voice, a voice that allow anger and fear to comeforth. _"The man who abhors violence, never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people, and you fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time. Transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this."_

 _"What's an Osterhagen Key?!"_

 _"There's a chain of twenty-five nuclear warheads. Placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart._

 _"What?! Who invented that-well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Martha, are you insane?!"_

 _"Now then, you lot. Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Because you know why this TARDIS is always rattling about the place? Rose? That, there. It's designed to have six pilots, and I have to do it single-handed. Martha, keep that level. But not anymore. Jack, there you go. Steady that. Now we can fly this thing. No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything Just stand back. Like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr. Smith, and were going to fly planet Earth back home. Right then. Off we go."_

The Doctor paused just a little then ran at full speed with Amy and Rory on his heels. He may have figured a way out of here without killing himself or losing his soul. All thoughts were on his precious TARDIS, his only hope.

 _"So this is what you've been doing with UNIT funds and equiptment all this time. How's it done? Some sort of optical illusion?" asked the Brigadier._

 _"Oh, no, no, no. They come like this. Really."_

Focus. Don't think about the Brigadier and how he is gone. He'd be upset if you were to get your soul suck out on account of him. You are going soft. Think about the TARDIS.

 _"But I need my ship. It's all I've got. Literally the only thing."_

 _"I've always read the instructions." explained the Doctor._

 _"There is a sign on my front door. You have been walking past it for seven hundred years. What does it say?" responded Idris._

 _"That's not instructions."_

 _"There's an instruction at the bottom. What does it say?"_

 _"Pull to open."_

 _"Yes. And what do you do?"_

 _"I push."_

 _"Every single time. Seven hundred years. Police box doors open out that way."_

 _"It's my home. At least, it has been for a considerable number of years." A different version of himself once said._

 _"I had estates. Do you remember my father's land back home? Pastures of red grass stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition. We used to run across those fields all day. Calling at the sky. Look at us now." An echo of the Master's voice bloomed._

No! Think about the TARDIS and don't think about how you did an unspeakable to Gallifrey. Gallifrey is gone, yes, but the TARDIS will always be there for you. Think about her.

 _"We're outside time. Of course, it always seems to take a long time but that depend upon the mood, I suppose."_

 _"What, your mood?" inquired Jo._

 _"No, no, no, hers. No, the TARDIS's."_

 _"You talk as if she was alive."_

 _"It depends what you mean by alive, doesn't it?"_

 _"You didn't always take me where I wanted to go." His voice echoed in his head.  
_

 _"No, but I always took you where you needed to go." said a breathless reply._

"Sirius!" Amy exclaimed. They were now at what seemed to be the last floor. Sirius was in solitary confinement while the Dementors were roaming in front of his cell. The Doctor curiously wondered where the Lestranges' cells. Surely, they would have solitary confinement as well leaving the Longbottoms in that particular state. The Longbottoms had a fate worse in death and the Lestranges probably should have been Kissed for it.

"Here and be careful." The Doctor gave Rory the crossword puzzle. He had his back to Sirius's cell and pulled out this key. One hand covered his mouth as the other was summoning the TARDIS. The Doctor listened to the conversation as he remained focus in trying to get the TARDIS here.

"You owe us big time." The Doctor heard Rory tell Sirius.

"Who are you?" came a gruff reply.

"I'm Rory Williams and this is my wife, Amy. That is the Doctor." The Doctor absentmindedly waved his hand without laying eyes on Sirius. The key was growing hot in his fingers so he he decided to venture in taking his hand away his mouth to put a hankerchief around the key.

"We've met before, but, for you, this will be the first time meeting us. We're just Muggles trying to make the world into a better place." said Amy. By the inflections of her voice it seemed that she was looking around her trying to talk to Sirius at the same time as keeping an eye on the Dementors.

The wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS was a welcome sound. The Dementors seemed to skirted away from the sound but some Dementors were under the TARDIS when she materialized.

"How were you able to summon _that_ in here if you aren't wizards?"

"Well, he's an alien." Amy inclined her head towards the Doctor. "and we are Muggles who happen to be fans of the Harry Potter series and noticed that you didn't get a fair shake. Work that crossword and you'll be able to be free."

"Harry Potter series? Muggles that knows about my godson?"

"Yes, we haven't got much time to explain so here is the puzzle. Good luck in solving it. Er- we're rooting for you." said Rory.

"You're not the first visitors I have received this week. Does this have something to do with Snape? He came by but he did not speak to me. He only spoken to an Auror asking him ridiculous things like can I somehow break out without the Dementors being aware."

"About that...It is better for you to use legal methods to escape Azkaban instead of breaking out on your own." Amy told Sirius. "I don't know about Snape. It seems that you visited him when you met us for the first time."

"Break out? Visit Snape?" came a mystified voice.

"Yes, but you won't. Get a fair trial. Request Madam Bones to look at your case. I'm sure she will because an injustice has been carried due to you not getting a trial. Amy and Rory, let's go. Good luck, Sirius. Solve that crossword, gain custody over your godson, and prevent Voldemort from rising to power the second time." said the Doctor. The Doctor was facing Sirius when he gave those orders. Sirius was in a damp cell that had hay for a bed. "I hope the crossword tells you everything you need to know because we don't have time to explain. You'll be free one day if you complete that crossword."

"May I have a writing utensil?" Sirius quickly asked.

"Here." Amy gave him a couple of pencils and a manual pencil sharpener that she kept in her pockets while they were crossing the Red Sea.

Each of them bid Sirius goodbye. Amy promised to see him sometime with an explanation that all he needed to do was think of them and write to them. Only do it after he sees Harry through school with no threat of Voldemort.

The Doctor was the last one in the TARDIS. He paused expecting to hear Susan's voice one more time but he didn't. Instead an old voice came to him.

 _"One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all of your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. Goodbye, Susan. Goodbye, my dear."_

A heavy weight weighed down on his chest because he was not going to hear Susan's voice, but instead he was going to hear him telling her goodbye. It felt like he was saying goodbye to her again. Finality. He knew he must enter quickly into the TARDIS before all of his ghosts from his past enter his head again. He closed the door behind him.

"Doctor, why couldn't we have travelled here by TARDIS and what will happen to our boat?" Amy asked which he ignored.

"How about breaking out River Song so all of us can go to Disney World and Universal Studios? Breaking her out will be a piece of cake compared to this." The Doctor grinned at their stunned faces.

 **A/N: I'm sorry that I missed the last deadline. I was sick but it gave me time to think how I was going to write this chapter. I hope this answers some of your questions.**


	6. The Stranger

DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Doctor Who or Harry Potter.

Outside the TARDIS, nearly a year had passed since Sirius escaped the confines of the TARDIS to speak to Severus Snape. What's more, nearly ten years passed since Harry's story begun and the Dursleys found him parentless on their doorstep. Nothing has changed in that tiny clean-cut suburbia street called Privet Drive. As the morning sun shone through the windows of number four, you can see many pictures on the walls that showed a family of three that doted on one another. Those pictures showed a blond hair boy that was growing up which was the only evidence that showed that time had indeed passed by.

Despite the evidence, Harry Potter was still living with his relatives at number four Privet Drive. Harry had served his longest punishment he could remember for accidentally setting a boa constrictor on his cousin, Dudley, and Dudley's best friend, Pier Polkiss. His freakishness somehow made the glass disappear. He would argue that it was not him that did it but how could he explain being able to talk to that snake. So by the time Harry was let out of his cupboard, school had finished and Dudley had destroyed some of his birthday gifts as well as running over Mrs. Figg on his racing bike.

The only glimmer of hope Harry had was that Dudley was heading to Smeltings this year and he was going to Stonewall High. Piers would also be going to Smeltings as well so splitting up Dudley's gang. Harry spent most of his summer trying to avoid Dudley's gang. This may very well be the year Dudley's favorite pastime doesn't occur at school, Harry Hunting. Although, Harry often was able to outrun Dudley's gang for them being so big and stupid. Harry was very quick on his feet.

Harry always been scrawny as well as being the smallest kid in his class. Wearing Dudley's hand-me-downs, he looked even skinnier and smaller because Dudley was four times his size. Harry has messy black hair and bright green eyes that were framed by round glasses that were held together with Scotch tape for all the times Dudley punched him on the nose. On his forehead, was a thin lightning bolt scar that he had ever since he could remember. That scar was the only thing Harry liked of his appearance.

Harry had to spend one day with Mrs. Figg in July because Dudley had to get his Smeltings uniform in London. That visit was more bearable because as it turns out Mrs. Figg broke her leg on one of her cats so she was less keen on them. Harry spent that visit watching television and scarfing down a mothball ridden chocolate cake.

That evening, the family had Dudley parade up and down in the livingroom wearing his Smeltings uniform with his knobbly stick included. Harry was so glad that he was not going to Smeltings so he would not be wearing that ridiculous uniform. Boys wore staw hats, maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and carried around the infamous Smeltings stick. Harry couldn't imagine the studying that would be done in this attire. The family fawned over Dudley as Harry thanked his luck stars that he won't be going because Dudley would probably head a new gang at Smeltings and they were already been provided with a weapon, that stick. He could imagine the gauntlet that would await him if he had gone to Smeltings.

The next day when Harry encounter the acrid smell of his uniform being dyed, he wished that he could have bought his uniform already made at the store. He especially felt this way when Aunt Petunia said she was dying Dudley's old clothes which would make Harry look like he was wearing old elephant skin. He sat down at the table trying to eat his breakfast with that awful stench in the air. The smell didn't seem to get better and it was overriding the smell of his bacon and eggs.

Harry was joined at the table by Uncle Vernon and Dudley who both, like Harry, wrinkled their nose at the stench that greeted them. Dudley banged his Smelting stick on to the table; he has taken to carry that stick everywhere he went. Uncle Vernon disappeared behind a newspaper. There was the click of the mail slot opening and the sound of letters hitting the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley." Uncle Vernon ordered.

"Make Harry get it." Dudley retorted.

"Get the mail, Harry."

Harry felt a wave of indignation that Dudley was puppeteering Uncle Vernon as always. "Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley." Uncle Vernon said in a bored manner.

Harry hurriedly avoided the Smeltings stick and was trotting to get the mail. Two things lay on the doormat, a postcard from Aunt Marge, Harry was obligated to call her his aunt despite not being related to her, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wright and an envelope that look suspicously like a bill. Harry did not know why he bother to look at the mail because no has written him a letter. No one had and never will. Who would want to write to him? He was not a member of a library so he would not even get notices for late fees. So with the mail in his hand, he had skulk back to the table and handed the mail to Uncle Vernon.

Uncle Vernon opened the bill and snorted then he read Aunt Marge's postcard.

"Marge's ill." he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk at that island."

"Poor dear. It is the risk one takes when they are going abroad, though. Food from abroad does not quite does it as English food." Aunt Petunia tutted.

"I know, Pet, but some people go abroad for the full experience instead of being wise by bringing meals with them."

Harry was nibbling on his toast while he was trying to think where he was going today to escape his cousin and his cousin's gang. Maybe today he can see how far he can travel on foot. He would only get in trouble with the Dursleys if he missed curfew. They wouldn't care if he had gotten lost as long as they don't have to waste their time by calling the police. The doorbell rang and to Harry's gratefulness Aunt Petunia answered the door.

There was a scuffle at the door as Aunt Petunia proclaimed that she did not want whoever this person is to come inside. Uncle Vernon turned a violent shade of puce at the annoyance of whoever at the door was not listening to Aunt Petunia. Harry heard a low growl, "You are causing quite a commotion, Petunia. You are attracting your neighbors' attention and I'm sure you don't want that."

At that statement, Aunt Petunia yanked the stranger inside. She gave this man a look of loathing and flew to Uncle Vernon's side. The man surveyed the livingroom while his lip was curling. He was wearing a bowler hat and a black three piece suit. The man's greasy hair was just long enough to brush against his shoulders. His eyes, positioned over his large beaklike nose, were black as endless tunnels.

"How dare you! How dare you come in this house after my wife told you we do not want you here! We are not buying whatever you are selling." Uncle Vernon swelled in anger.

"Petunia knows who I am. Also she knows that I am not selling anything." The man said silky.

Aunt Petunia seemed to gone pale. "You!" she said in a hushed voice. "I thought it was you" as she looked him over, "but I didn't believe it because you are dressed above your station."

"I'm here to talk to Mr. Potter."

"You have nothing to say to him. Leave and allow him attempt to be normal." Aunt Petunia spoke briskly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry looking at Aunt Petunia. He was surprised that anyone who was visiting came specifically to talk to him, "What do you mean by normal?"

"You haven't told him." the man slowy said and looked shrewdly at Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

"Of course we haven't. We hoped to stamp this foolishness out of him." a disgusted Aunt Petunia said.

"Didn't tell me what?" Harry asked crossly.

"None of your business! Leave and never come back!" Aunt Petunia hissed at the stranger.

"Leave at once, sir! You are not welcome here!" Uncle Vernon said.

"Ah, Petunia, you forget that this is bigger than the likes of you. How much I would like to bar Potter from attending this school, I can't."

"Don't say anything further!" Aunt Petunia angrily said.

The man glared at Aunt Petunia, "You're a wizard, Harry Potter, and by September first you are to attend-"

"OUT! GET OUT! BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE ON YOU FOR TRESPASSING!" Uncle Vernon thundered.

"Call them! You'll find that your phone is dead." the man looked menacingly at the Dursleys. The Dursleys became very pale and Dudley now knew that there was something amiss and hid behind Aunt Petunia who placed herself behind Uncle Vernon.

"I'm a what?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Really, Potter, are you that hard of hearing? Wizard, Potter, you are a wizard." the man handed an envelope to a shell shocked Harry.

Harry took the yellowish envelop and notice his address was exact up to his cupboard under the stairs in green ink. He pulled out the letter:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_ )

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"Flies will come in your mouth, if you don't close it, Potter."

Harry snapped his mouth shut and tried to think of the first question he wanted to ask this man other than who is he.

"They await my owl? What do they mean by this?"

"How else would you maintain contact with the outside world?" the man simply asked.

"I don't know maybe have your letter sent through the postal carrier?" Harry asked. The man sneered at him.

"He's not going." Uncle Vernon told this man.

"Even though you and I would like for that to happen, Harry is going to Hogwarts."

"We swore when we took him in that we would stamp this out of him! Wizard indeed!" said Uncle Vernon.

"You knew?" asked Harry. You knew I was a -a wizard?"

"Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia. "Of course we knew! How could you not be, with my sister being who she was and marrying the same kind, that Potter kid. She got a letter just like and disappeared off to that school! Came home turning teacups into rats and having frog spawn in her pockets! I was the only one who saw her for what she was-a freak!"

BANG!

Where the Dursley stood, was now a pair of cockroaches. Dudley squeak and then rush towards Harrry so he can cower behind him. Harry was not sure how he felt of this development; he was fighting the feelings of elation and shock at the same time as he viewed the Dursleys scuttling on the floor as cockroaches.

"Here is a lesson for you, boys, always be kind to others because you don't know what they are struggling with or what they are capable of. Do you understand?"

Both Harry and Dudley nodded solemnly.

"While the Dursleys are at this state, do you mind in telling me why your letter is addressed to you in the cupboard under the stairs, Potter?"

"That's where I sleep, sir."

The man's face soured.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" asked Harry.

"What is it, Potter?" the man sighed.

"Who are you? I mean, you seem to know my aunt."

"I'm Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You'll call me Professor Snape. I had the misfortune of meeting your aunt while I was a child."

Harry tried very hard but he couldn't think of his aunt as a child. Pictures from his maternal side was never shown including younger pictures of his aunt. All he could envisioned was a miniature Petunia Dursley as she is, with a horse face, blonde hair and a long neck. He agreed wholeheartedly with this man that it is a displeasure of knowing Aunt Petunia. He could only imagine what insults his aunt hurled at this man when he was younger.

Professor Snape transfigured the Dursleys back into humans and glared at them. "Never speak that way about Lily Evans ever again!" Professor Snape ground out. "How many bedrooms are in this house?"

The Dursley shrunk back expecting any second to be transformed into anything beyond their imagination. "Four." sputtered Uncle Vernon. "One where my wife and I reside in and another for Dudley. Dudley has a second bedroom for his extra toys and we have a guestroom. But we do not consider you as our guest."

Uncle Vernon was brave to add that considering he was only crawling on the floor minutes beforehand. "Like I want to stay here more than I have to." Professor Snape glared at Uncle Vernon.

"I'm taking Potter with me to shop for the rest of his school supplies." He pulled out something from his pocket and enlarged it. It was a trunk that sounded like it had stuff in it like books and some metal objects. "I have taken the liberty to buy some of his supplies already. I'll be teaching him the conversion rates between a Knut and a Pound." It sounded so foreign that Harry thought Pound was something else. "He needs to buy some clothes as well as his wand. Before we return, I want you to clean out this boy's second bedroom and have Harry moved in there."

There was a moment of silence and then Professor Snape continued, "I'll be coming back with Potter so that bedroom needs to meet my approval. Any questions?"

"Yes. Well not really. I think there was some mistake because I am not a wizard. I can't be." said Harry hesitantly.

"He is right! He is not a wizard so he will not be going to that foolish school!" said Aunt Petunia.

Professor Snape's eyebrow quirked and slowly raised his wand making Aunt Petunia to take cover behind Uncle Vernon. "Potter, you are a wizard. Do you remember doing anything unexplained?"

Harry racked his brain. He remembered turning his teacher's wig blue, escaping Dudley's gang by somehow winding up on the school roof, a detested sweater that kept shranking each time Aunt Petunia tried to put it on him, each time Aunt Petunia tried to cut his hair it would grow back the same length, and him somehow setting the snake loose. "I talked to a snake at the zoo. Can every wizard talks to snakes?"

Professor Snape gave Harry an inscrutable look and for the longest time did not answer him. "Potter, speaking to snake is a rare feat even in the Wizarding World. One of the founders of Hogwarts was a Parseltongue and I am the Head of his House. Genes may have mutated to allow you to speak it because I know that neither your father nor mother had any relatives that spoke Parseltongue."

Uncle Vernon open his mouth about to say something when Professor Snape cut him off. "Be careful, Dursley. I am not above transfiguring, cursing, or hexing you. We'll see you later."

Professor Snape strode over and grabbed Harry's arm and everything went black. He felt like he was going to implode.

 **A/N: I have not abandoned this story; I will update after Halloween. I am busy, but FanFiction is always on my mind. I have created a FaceBook page that** **will be about Harry Potter, Doctor Who, and current events.** Lady-KIL-Zenith-503448626479517/timeline/?ref=page_internal **If it is your cup of tea, please like it. Have a Happy Halloween.**


End file.
